Cave Canem
by Liel
Summary: Cave Canem! Oder zu deutsch: Hüte dich vor dem Hund! Wenn Kaeru das bedacht hätte, wäre ihr Leben sicher anders verlaufen! Spielt in der Neuzeit, wo Sessy einige Probleme hat. Ein kleiner Fluch und Sess wird zum normalen Hund! Ob er das auch bleiben wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, die Story hier hab ich schon länger wieder auf meinem PC und wollte sie mal hochstellen. Freu mich wie immer über euch! ^^ Hier stell ich noch kurz die wichtigsten Charaktere vor und dann noch ein kleiner Prolog. Viel Spaß! LG Liel**

**Sakura-Fubuki Kaeru:**

Kaeru ist Mitte Zwanzig und leidenschaftliche Tierschützerin. Sie verdient ihr Geld aus kleinen Artikeln, die sie als freiberufliche Journalistin schreibt, lebt in einem Vorort Tokios in einem kleinen, traditionellen Haus mit großem Garten. Sie hat vier Katzen und zwei Hunde, die sie aus Tierheimen geholt hat. So kommt sie auch wieder mal an einen neuen Hund, der im Tierheim hätte eingeschläfert werden sollen, und ja… Das ist kein normaler Hund ^^

**Sesshoumaru:**

Taiyoukai, der von einer alten Hexe (Kaerus liebe Ururgrossmutter) verflucht wurde und auf ewig nun wohl dazu verdammt ist, als normaler Hund zu leben, ohne Kräfte, ohne die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, schwach, nur sein Wissen und sein Denken sind ihm geblieben. Wandelt so durch Japan und wird schließlich von Hundefängern eingefangen, die ihn in ein Tierheim stecken. Dort findet ihn Kaeru und holt ihn zu sich nach Hause und rettet ihm so das Leben.

**Bake-neko:**

Eine kleine Geisterkatze, die sich bei Kaeru eingelebt hat. Kaeru hat einige ihrer Nachkommen bei sich aufgenommen und aus Dank dafür beschützt sie ihr Haus. Gehört eigentlich den Dämonen an, die Hausbewohner ärgern und erschrecken, Feuerbälle werfen und Tote wiedererwecken können, und so Sachen, doch diese hier beschützt die Bewohnerin und verschreckt Menschen, die ihr nicht wohl gesonnen sind. Merkt sofort, wer und was der neue Hund ist, und rückt nicht mehr von ihm ab.

**Sakura-Fubuki Ayaka**

oder kurz Ay-chan, Kaerus Cousine. Sie ist die einzige Verwandte, die Kaeru öfters sieht, als nur zu irgendwelchen Familienfesten, die alle heilige Zeit mal stattfinden. Ayaka wohnt mit ihrer Familie bei einem Schrein und ist dort als Miko tätig, besitzt also auch einige Fähigkeiten und warnt Kaeru so ständig vor ihrer Katze, wird aber nie ernst genommen.

**Prolog**

Hallo, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Sakura-Fubuki Kaeru. Ich bin 27 Jahre alt, habe Journalismus, Deutsch und Englisch studiert und verdiene mein Geld mit kleinen Artikeln, die ich freiberuflich für verschiedene Zeitungen schreibe. Ich bin eine unglaubliche Tierliebhaberin und besitze deshalb zwei Hunde und vier Katzen, die ich allesamt aus einem Tierheim habe. ^^ Ich liebe Tiere über alles, weshalb ich zu diesem einen dritten Hund kam, durch den sich mein Leben von Grund auf ändern sollte… Aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass sich hinter ihm ein Dämon verbirgt? Hatte dieser eine deutsche Poet dann doch Recht, von dem ich an der Universität gehört und gelesen habe, nur dass bei mir nicht der Teufel persönlich auftauchte und der Hund kein Pudel war.

Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt, Schicksal sei eine Macht, die man nicht unterschätzen solle. Doch genauso wenig solle man sie überschätzen, da es ein entscheidendes Element gibt, das es nachhaltig ändern kann: der eigene Wille.

Ich hoffe, sie hatte Recht. Denn mein Wille allein scheint mir geblieben zu sein in dem Schicksal, das mein Leben und das meiner direkten, weiblichen Vorfahren zu bestimmen scheint. Mein Wille allein, der gegen alle steht. Hoffentlich ist er stark genug. Denn sonst wird mich dasselbe Ende ereilen, wie es für meine Ahninnen eben Schicksal war… Der Tod nach einem Leben voller Leiden, Verlust und Angst.

Denn einst wurde meine Urururgroßmutter verflucht. Sie war eine mächtige Miko und ihr Name war bekannt und gefürchtet unter ihren Feinden wie unter ihren Freunden. Einer dieser Freunde stellte sich eines Tages gegen sie und sprach diesen Fluch aus, der mit meiner Vorfahrin kein Ende fand, sondern sich bis in alle Ewigkeit über meine Familie ausbreiten sollte. Ein Fluch, der jede erstgeborene Tochter der erstgeborenen Tochter dazu verdammte, die komplette Macht ihrer Mutter und direkten Vorfahrin zu erben. Mit jeder Generation würde das erste Kind stärker werden, die Macht von unzähligen Ahninnen würde sich in ihm vereinigen.

Ich bin nun die fünfte Generation. Die Macht von fünf Mikos und meine eigene vereinigen sich in mir. Und der Fluch würde meine erste Tochter wieder heimsuchen, bis es keine Kinder mehr von uns gibt.

Denn auch wenn wir stark waren, so waren wir dadurch verwundbar. Unsere Familie brach auseinander und unsere Linie sonderte sich ab, sodass wir bald alleine dastanden, ohne Unterstützung, ohne Liebe und Geborgenheit. Wir wurden zu Außenseitern, die sich nun einer übergroßen Zahl an Feinden gegenübersahen. Die einen von unseren Gegnern, vor allem Dämonen, wollten uns so früh wie möglich auslöschen, um zu verhindern, dass immer stärkere Kinder geboren wurden. Die anderen von ihnen, machthungrige Menschen, sogar Mikos und Priester, wollten uns kontrollieren. Auch sie machten Jagd auf uns, um unsere Macht für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen.

Deshalb flohen wir und verbargen uns. Wir legten unsere alten Leben ab und versuchten, unsere wahre Identität geheim zu halten. Aber leider oft ohne langen Erfolg.

Meine Mutter war die Letzte, die bis zum Schluss gejagt wurde, da alle meinten, mit ihr sei die Letzte von uns gestorben. Sie sorgte dafür, dass niemand von meiner Geburt je erfahren hatte und rettete mir so das Leben. Als ich noch klein war, versiegelte sie meine Macht vollkommen, die inzwischen ungeahnte Höhen erreicht hatte, sodass mich niemand als die erkannte, die ich eigentlich war. Ein verfluchtes Wesen, das seinem Schicksal zu entkommen schien. Ich schien diesen Kreislauf durchbrechen zu können, als erste nach fünf Generationen.

Aber ja, dann kam eben dieser Dämon und alles änderte sich schlagartig. Das Schicksal wollte mich wieder einholen und alles drohte, sich zu wiederholen. Nur mein Wille stand dagegen.

Zusammen mit dem von Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Ka-chan, Ka-chan, Ka-chan…?" Kaerus Cousine war zu Besuch und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Noch ein Hund? Ich dachte, du hast schon genügend! Dein Haus platzt ja bald!"

Sie saßen auf der breiten Veranda mit Tisch und Tee und einigem Gebäck, das ihre Cousine, Sakura-Fubuki Ayaka, oder kurz Ay-chan, mitgebracht hatte. Sie war die einzige Verwandte, die Kaeru öfters sah, als nur zu irgendwelchen Familienfesten, die alle heilige Zeit mal stattfanden. Ihre Familie war sehr groß und weit verstreut, vor allem väterlicherseits. Ayaka war auch über ihren Vater mit ihr verwandt, dem Bruder von Kaerus Mutter.

Kaeru grinste nur. Ihr Blick war bei ihren Tieren, die über die Wiese tollten und zwei Bällen nachjagten, die Kaeru und Ayaka abwechselnd für sie warfen. Nur ihr Neuer lag abseits im Schatten eines großen Kirschbaumes, der seine Blüten leider alle schon wieder verloren hatte. Der Sommer kehrte langsam ein und mit ihm noch mehr Energie bei ihren Hunden.

„Er ist ein ganz ruhiger.", informierte sie ihre Cousine. Sie nannte ihn seit gestern Lucky und musste wieder selbst über sich lachen. Da hatte sie ausgiebige Studien in all ihren Büchern, die sie vom Studium noch hatte, betrieben, um ihm einen unglaublich tollen Namen zu verschaffen, und war dann schließlich bei diesem hängen geblieben. Ein kleiner Dalmatiner aus einer Disneygeschichte hieß so und sie fand ihn einfach perfekt!

„Und er folgt aufs Wort, das ist unglaublich! Auch wenn ich ihm nie viel befehlen muss…" Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Schönen, wie er ganz ruhig im Gras lag und das Treiben der anderen Hunde nur mit seinen Augen verfolgte. So verhielt er sich eigentlich die meiste Zeit, er lag unauffällig in einer Ecke und schien alles um sich zu herum nur zu beobachten.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich bald eingewöhnt hat und ein wenig aktiver wird…" Es hatte keine Probleme zwischen ihm und ihren anderen Hunden gegeben. Sie hatten sich beschnüffelt, vorsichtig taxiert und dann einfach ignoriert. Kaeru war erst einmal ein wenig verwirrt daneben gestanden, da sie so etwas überhaupt nicht kannte. Als sie ihre ersten beiden zusammengebracht hatte, waren sie aufeinander los und um ihre Füße getollt und im Laufe von nur einer halben Stunde war die Rangordnung heraus gewesen, danach war alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Aber das… Lucky war einfach weitergegangen und hatte überall geschnüffelt und sich in eine Ecke gelegt. Die anderen beiden waren bei ihr geblieben und konnten nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, es hatte fast so geschienen, als ob sie Lucky vergessen hatten. Nur ihre Katzen nahmen alle Reißaus vor ihm, ohne Ausnahme! Seitdem waren sie auch nicht in der Nähe, wenn der Neue da war.

„Und auch, dass sich meine Katzen an ihn gewöhnen. Das ist echt seltsam, bei den anderen beiden waren sie nicht so schreckhaft und scheu.", erzählte sie Ayaka.

„Vielleicht drücken sie damit nur dasselbe aus, was ich dir hier sagen will: Dein Haus ist zwar nicht klein, aber auch nicht groß genug für drei Hunde und vier Katzen! Sie fühlen sich einfach zu beengt.", tadelte sie ihre Cousine.

Kaeru sah sie ein wenig schräg von der Seite her an. „Sag mal, Ayaka, seit wann ergreifst du denn für meine Katzen Partei?" Ayaka mochte ihre Katzen nicht. So gar nicht. Jedes zweite Mal, wenn sie Kaeru besuchte, erzählte sie von bösen Erscheinungen und Trugbildern auf dem Weg zu ihr, wenn sie kurz vor dem Haus in die Straße einbog. Und auch hier im Haus selbst seien ihr schon die seltsamsten Dinge passiert! Angefangen von ihren verschwundenen Autoschlüsseln, die sie angeblich definitiv in der Jackentasche gehabt hatte und die dann einfach nur in der Zündung steckten, bis hin zu einem Buch, dass sich von selbst entzündet hatte. Und laut Ayaka waren das Kaerus Katzen. Sie beharrte darauf, dass sie sich mit ihnen Dämonen ins Haus geholt hatte, Bake-Neko, Geisterkatzen, die nicht nur harmlose Streiche spielen konnten, sondern auch weitaus Schlimmeres bewirkten. Angeblich konnten sie auch Tote erwecken… Genauso hartnäckig wie ihre Cousine war aber auch Kaeru, die das alles als bloße Märchen abtat. Ihre Cousine war halt einfach ein wenig schusselig und vergesslich, mehr nicht.

„Ja, ausnahmsweise verstehe ich sie." Sie schaute zu Lucky hinüber und warf dann den Ball wieder weit, was die anderen Hunde ablenkte. Dann raunte sie Kaeru zu: „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du nur immer zu solchen Tieren kommst." Vorsichtig wanderte ihr Blick noch einmal zu dem weißen Hund, der sie nun genau zu fixieren schien. Schnell wandte sie sich Kaeru wieder zu. „Seine Aura ist der von deinen Katzen sehr ähnlich!" Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Wahrscheinlich ist auch er ein Dämon!"

Kaeru prustete los. Sie lachte laut und herzlich, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ayaka verschränkte nur beleidigt ihre Arme. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!", rief sie aus. „Und das ist alles, was ich dafür bekomme! Gelächter! Hohn!"

„Ach, Ay-chan." Kaeru beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. „Komm, du bist die einzige, die so etwas behauptet! Niemand sonst spürt so etwas!"

„Weil auch niemand sonst meine Fähigkeiten besitzt!", begehrte sie auf. Ayakas Vater war Priester in einem Tempel und als Kind hatte sie eine Ausbildung als Miko absolviert, da sie einiges an Talent gezeigt hatte. Sie war ein sehr feinfühliger Mensch und orakelte gerne mit allerlei Hilfsmitteln. Doch Kaeru glaubte nicht, dass Ayaka zum Beispiel Dämonen spüren könnte. Dämonen gehörten in das Mittelalter, in die Geschichten von Großeltern, die ihren Enkeln Angst machen wollten, damit sie gehorchten. Also ganz weit weg.

„Ayaka, du weißt genau, wie ich dazu stehe. Meine Tiere sind keine Dämonen, sie sind einfach nur Tiere. Liebe, süße, kleine Tierchen! Außerdem habe ich nie solche Probleme, wie du sie immer beschreibst. Ich sehe keine Trugbilder, Feuerbälle oder verliere Dinge, im Gegenteil! Mein Haus ist unglaublich sicher, du weißt doch noch von dem Dieb, der einfach Reißaus genommen hatte? Er hatte meine Hunde bellen und knurren gehört und als ich dann noch mit dem Baseballschläger kam, gab ihm das den Rest. Meine Tiere passen auf mich auf.", verteidigte sie sie liebevoll. Ayaka schaute nur beleidigt drein.

„Eines Tages werdet ihr alle ein Einsehen haben, dass ich Recht hatte.", grummelte sie nur und trank mit einem Zug ihren Tee aus. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich muss jetzt wieder, ich treffe mich mit Kenji in der Uni." Sie war zwei Jahre jünger als Kaeru und studierte noch. Kenji war ihr Freund, den sie in einer Vorlesung kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ja, sag ihm liebe Grüße von mir!" Kaeru erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich muss meinen Bericht noch ins Reine tippen, damit ich ihn heute noch abschicken kann."

„Tu das…" Ayaka griff sich ihre Tasche und tätschelte alle Hunde bis auf Lucky, der nicht einmal den Kopf hob. Kaeru sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm mal zum Tierarzt… Dass er so…phlegmatisch ist, ist nicht normal. Aber im Tierheim war er gesund, da haben sie ihn gecheckt."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihn zurück ins Tierheim bringen…", murmelte Ayaka und wanderte vor ihrer Cousine her durch das Haus zur Tür. Doch dort wurde sie langsamer: eine nachtschwarze Katze saß neben dem Ausgang und leckte sich wie beiläufig die Pfote, wobei sie aber zu den Menschen mit ihren gelben Augen aufsah. Kaeru kicherte hinter Ayaka und überholte sie. Sie hob die Katze auf ihre Arme. „Ne-chan, machst du meiner Cousine etwa Angst?"

„Ha ha.", machte diese nur wenig amüsiert, schlüpfte eilig in ihre Schuhe und öffnete die Tür. Draußen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Dann ist es also fix, du besuchst uns morgen?"

„Jep.", antwortete Kaeru und kraulte die Katze, die laut schnurrte. Dabei starrte sie Ayaka immer noch an, die den Blick düster erwiderte. „Da freut sich Kaa-san, so gegen ein Uhr? Zum Mittagessen?"

„Ich werde da sein!", freute sich Kaeru. Ihre Tante kochte wie ein Weltmeister, nie im Leben würde sie sich das entgehen lassen! „Komm gut zur Uni!", wünschte sie ihrer Cousine noch und schloss winkend und die Katze haltend die Tür.

Doch bevor sie ganz ins Schloss fiel, konnte Ayaka noch einen Blick durch den immer kleiner werdenden Türspalt werfen. Der Flur hinter der Türe führte gerade durch bis zur Terrasse und sie sah die Silhouette eines großen Hundes gegen das einfallende Tageslicht. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr über ihren Körper und ihr wurde unglaublich kalt. Dann war die Tür zu und der Anblick verschwand, doch ihr Schaudern blieb. Warum erkannte ihre Cousine nicht, was für eine Gefahr von diesen ‚Tieren' ausging? War sie lebensmüde? Denn dass dieser Hund eindeutig nicht normal war, dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal ihr feines Gespür, das musste doch jeder erkennen! Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er sein wahres Gesicht offenbarte? War er im Tierheim nicht unglaublich aggressiv gewesen? Was dachte sich Kaeru nur dabei, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Sie hätte ihn sterben lassen sollen! Denn nach wie vor war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass dieser Hund ein Dämon war! Erklärte das nicht auch, warum die Katzen, auch Dämonen, ihn nicht mochten und vor ihm flohen? Sie hatten klar Angst vor ihm!

Sich Sorgen machend sperrte sie ihr Auto auf und fuhr los. Sie musste mit ihrem Vater darüber reden, vielleicht konnte er Kaeru ja davon überzeugen, sich wenigstens von diesem Hund wieder zu trennen. Es wäre wirklich zu ihrem Besten, das fühlte Ayaka tief in sich.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Seufzend schloss Kaeru ihre Haustür hinter sich. Sie liebte eigentlich diese Familienessen sehr, vor allem wenn ihre Tante kochte, doch Ayaka hatte zugeschlagen. Sie hatte ihren Vater auf ihre Seite gezogen und den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatten sie an Kaeru herangeredet, Lucky zurück ins Tierheim zu bringen. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, was sie alle hatten.

Nach der üblichen Begrüßungszeremonie, dieses Mal mit zwei von drei Hunden und einer von vier Katzen, ging sie in den Garten, wo Lucky nach wie vor auf seinem Platz unter dem Kirschbaum lag. Er sah nicht auf, nur seine Augen und Ohren ruckten kurz in ihre Richtung, bevor sie sich wieder auf einen Fleck vor ihm richteten. Besorgt und nachdenklich lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang. Sie seufzte wieder. Als erstes am nächsten Morgen würde sie einen Termin beim Tierarzt vereinbaren. Kein Hund war so lethargisch. Er aß zwar, wenn auch nicht so viel, wie man erwarten könnte bei seiner Größe, und trank genug, aber dass er sich so hängen ließ, war nicht normal.

Sie stieß sich von ihrem Platz ab und schlenderte zu ihm. Wieder hob er nur seinen Blick, als sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging und ihm sanft über den Kopf streichelte.

„Na, mein Süßer? Was fehlt dir?" Er hob seinen Kopf und schnüffelte an ihrem Handgelenk, und nieste danach einmal kräftig. Kaeru lächelte leicht. „Magst du etwa mein Parfüm nicht? Lass dir gesagt sein, dass das schweineteuer war!" Sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was er kurz geschehen ließ, denn es gefiel ihm sichtlich, doch dann schüttelte er heftig seinen Kopf, dass sie aufhörte.

„Morgen bring ich dich zum Tierarzt. Vielleicht fehlt dir etwas. Menschen können zum Beispiel so antriebslos wie du sein, wenn ihnen Eisen fehlt, vielleicht ist es bei dir was Ähnliches? Eine Freundin von mir hat das." Sein Kopf lag wieder auf seinen Vorderpfoten und sie streichelte ihn. „Oder ist es etwas Psychisches? Vermisst du jemanden? Hm?" Natürlich bekam sie keine Antwort, aber es war ja auch eher so, dass sie mit sich selbst gerade sprach, um laut die Gründe für sein Verhalten zu erforschen.

„Aber das kriegen wir schon hin!", grinste sie. „Hast du Hunger? Soll ich dir dein Essen rausbringen?", bot sie ihm liebevoll an, was sie dann auch tat. Er war immerhin krank, sie musste sich also besonders gut um ihn kümmern. Wenn sie beim Tierarzt waren, würde alles bestimmt besser gehen. Davon war sie überzeugt.

Etwa achtundvierzig Stunden später lag Lucky wieder unter seinem Kirschbaum, Kaeru saß auf der Veranda mit Tee, die anderen Hunde lagen bei ihr und hechelten laut. Der Tag war angenehm warm, die Sonne schien vom klaren Himmel, und es hätte sie eigentlich fröhlicher stimmen sollen. Aber dem war nicht so. Der Gang zum Tierarzt hatte ergeben, dass Lucky kerngesund war, genau wie im Tierheim. Sein Blut war in Ordnung, hatte sogar Topwerte sozusagen, nichts fehlte ihm, was seine Lethargie erklären könnte. Er hatte trotzdem eine leichte Aufbauspritze bekommen (und dabei viele Zähne gezeigt…), doch die hatte nichts gebracht. Er lag einfach nur wieder da und starrte vor sich hin.

Kaeru hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Es musste also etwas Psychisches sein, ein Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit, dass ihn im Tierheim so aggressiv hatte werden lassen, und ihn bei ihr so ausbremste. Aber was nur? Leider wussten sie nichts über sein früheres Leben, dass sie ihm da hätte irgendwie helfen können. Nichts.

Aber er konnte doch nicht für den Rest seines Lebens so daliegen!

„Was soll ich nur mit ihm machen?", fragte sie sich immer wieder. Ihre schwarze Katze lag auf ihrem Schoß und schnurrte, während sie Lucky aufmerksame Blicke zuwarf. „Weißt du, was mit ihm los ist, Ne-chan?" Sie hob ihre Katze hoch, damit sie ihr in die Augen sah. Genießerisch schloss diese sie und schnurrte noch lauter. Kaeru seufzte. Das tat sie oft in den letzten Tagen. Ganz so anhänglich war sie vorher nie gewesen. Sie streichelte das schwarze Fell weiter. „Naja, fürs Erste warten wir einfach weiter ab und ich klappere meinen Bekanntenkreis ab, ob die mir nicht irgendeinen Tipp geben können. Er ist doch sicher nicht der erste Hund, der sich so verhält."

Vier Meter weiter lauschte Sesshoumaru ihren Worten und widersprach ihr in Gedanken, die einzige Art zu ‚sprechen', die ihm noch geblieben war. Er war der erste Hund, der sich so verhielt. Der einfach nur wartete. Ihm fehlte wirklich nichts – und für diese Aktion beim Tierarzt würde sie noch ihr Fett wegkriegen – sondern er wartete einfach, dass endlich das geschah, was unweigerlich geschehen musste. Dass sie ihn fanden und zurückholen wollten. Dass sie in das Haus dieser Kaeru eindrangen, auf der Suche nach ihm, und mit ihr zusammenstießen. Wenn er mit seinen Überlegungen richtig lag, dann wäre das das Letzte, was sie taten.

Sein Blick huschte rüber auf die Terrasse, suchte das Gesicht dieser Frau, die ihm wohl oder übel das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte seinen feinen Sinnen im Tierheim nicht glauben wollen, als sie plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte. Von ihr war ein Geruch ausgegangen, den er das letzte Mal vor über hundert Jahren geschnuppert hatte, doch er war so hauchzart gewesen, dass er lange gebraucht hatte, bis er sich von dessen Echtheit überzeugt hatte. Es war der Geruch dieser Hexe, die ihn verflucht hatte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, eine ihrer Nachkomminnen zu finden. Hier im Haus war er ein wenig stärker geworden und hatte ihn in seiner Gewissheit nur noch bekräftigt. Doch es war seltsam. Dieser Duft ging nicht von irgendwelchen Kleidern oder Gegenständen aus, die vielleicht diese Hexe vor hundert Jahren schon besessen hatte. Es war vielmehr Kaeru selbst, die ihn verströmte, und er fragte sich, ob es wohl etwas mit dem Fluch zu tun hatte, der auf ihr lastete.

Aber das war egal. Wenn sein Plan aufging, würden ihn seine Peiniger bald aufspüren und von Kaeru vernichtet werden. Die Macht dazu besaß sie ja allemal. Er erinnerte sich äußerst ungern an die Ereignisse damals, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er heute war. Nicht mehr als ein streunender Hund, ohne Kräfte, nicht einmal sprechen konnte er. Er war von einer Miko mit erstaunlichen Kräften, einer Ahnin dieser Kaeru, in diese mickrige Gestalt gesperrt worden. So war er dann durchs Land gezogen, seiner Macht und Stellung beraubt, doch nur zu bald war ein anderer Dämon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, der Herr der südlichen Territorien, sein Erzfeind seit eh und je. Die Galle kam ihm hoch, jedes Mal wenn er sich diese Erinnerungen zurückrief. Man hatte ihn gefangen genommen, eingesperrt, und der südliche Herrscher hatte sich jahrelang an seiner Hilflosigkeit gelabt.

Eines stand fest, wenn Sesshoumaru jemals wieder zu seiner alten Macht kommen würde – und das würde er – sein erster Weg würde ihn zu seinem Peiniger führen und ihn büßen lassen.

Wieder schaute er zu Kaeru hinüber. Sie war der Schlüssel zu seinem Plan. In ihr steckte durch den Fluch die Macht von vielen Mikos – er wusste nicht wie viele Generationen es inzwischen waren – und sie war es, die seinen Fluch brechen konnte. Nur leider, wie er hatte erkennen müssen, waren ihre Kräfte nicht frei. Ein mächtiges Siegel drückte auf ihren Körper und hielt ihre Macht fest unter Kontrolle, sodass sie nichts bewirken konnte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie nicht einmal selbst davon wüsste. Das Siegel war so stark, dass es wahrscheinlich von ihrer Mutter verhängt wurde, was zur Folge hatte, dass nur Kaeru allein es aufbrechen konnte, da sie die Kraft ihrer Mutter voll geerbt hatte. Deswegen brauchte Sesshoumaru einen guten Anlass für sie, einen guten Grund, dass sie es tat. Und war ein unvermeidlicher Angriff der stärksten Dämonen auf eines ihrer geliebten Tiere, das sie mit sich nehmen und wieder quälen wollten, nicht Grund genug für eine liebende Frau?

Wenn also alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen würde, würde Kaeru ihr Siegel brechen und ihre Macht entfalten, die Häscher vom Herrn des Südens töten und aus reiner Neugier Sesshoumaru gegenüber seinen Fluch brechen. Dann konnte er seine Rache haben. Nicht nur an diesem anderen Herrscher, sondern auch an der lebenden Nachkommin der Frau, die an all seinem Leid und Unglück die Schuld trug.

Ein Schatten legte sich plötzlich über ihn und er sah auf. Kaeru ragte über ihm auf mit einem liebevollen Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Armes Menschenmädchen, das würde ein böses Erwachen für sie haben.

„Los, Lucky, aufstehen, wir gehen Gassi!", strahlte sie ihn an. Sein Blick wurde düster. Mit jedem weiteren Tag hier würde das Erwachen für sie immer schlimmer werden…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Tomo saß in seine Zeitung vertieft in seinem kleinen Zimmer, das von einer kleinen Lampe hinter ihm und den acht Bildschirmen vor ihm, die schwarzweiß flimmerten, erhellt wurde. Seine Beine hatte er auf den Tisch gelegt. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er einen prüfenden Blick der Reihe nach auf die Monitore, die mit Überwachungskameras verbunden waren. Er war ein Nachtwächter in einem großen Gebäude, das mehrere kleine Geschäfte und sogar ein kleines Tierheim beherbergte. Ein ruhiger Job, wie er fand. Wer würde schon hier einbrechen? Aber leider immer auch ein wenig zu ruhig, lenkte er ein und gähnte laut und ohne vorgehaltene Hand. Die Nächte totzuschlagen war immer wieder eine Herausforderung. In den drei Jahren, die er jetzt schon hier arbeitete war genau einmal der Alarm losgegangen: eine Fehlfunktion. Auch auf seinen Bildschirmen hatte er noch nie eine Bewegung ausmachen können, alles lag still und leblos vor ihm da. Natürlich bis auf die zwei Kameras, die das Tierheim filmten. Aber die drei Hunde, die man mit ihnen erkennen konnte, schliefen nachts auch meistens, also gab's auch hier nichts Spannendes.

Er hatte noch einen Arbeitskollegen, der gerade seine Runde im Haus drehte. Sie wechselten sich darin immer ab und diese Tätigkeit war ein wahrer Segen, der einen davon abhielt, einzuschlafen. Er müsste auch bald wieder zurück sein, dann hatte er wen zum Unterhalten, denn die Zeitung hatte er nun gleich zum zweiten Mal durch.

Er seufzte und gähnte wieder. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, war viel zu früh aufgestanden, weil er einige Erledigungen bei der Stadt zu machen gehabt hatte, und dann auch nicht wieder ins Bett gekommen, denn danach hatte er sich endlich nach einen Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Bruder umschauen müssen. Dieser würde am nächsten Tag seinen Geburtstag feiern, es war also wirklich höchste Zeit gewesen. Aber er freute sich schon auf diesen Tag, da damit auch sein Urlaub begann! Eine Woche frei und keine Nachtschicht, das war viel wert, auch wenn er von seinen Schlafgewohnheiten her die Tage und Nächte ähnlich verbringen würde wie wenn er arbeitete. Aber das machte ihm nichts.

Pflichtbewusst hob er mal wieder seinen Blick und schaute zum wievielten Male auch immer dieselben Bilder an. Alles war ruhig, alles bis auf den vorletzten Monitor. Im ersten Moment realisierte er gar nicht richtig, dass etwas anders war, und er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er erkannte, was es war. Die drei Hunde schliefen nicht. Sie standen an den Türen ihrer Zwinger, sprangen teilweise sogar daran hoch, und bellten wie die Wilden. Zumindest nahm er das an, hören konnte er sie ja nicht, aber es sah ganz so aus. Was war da denn los? War ein Tier ausgebüchst? Oder war einer der Pfleger zurück? Oder sogar doch mal nach drei Jahren ein Einbrecher?

Da er seiner letzten These nicht den geringsten Glauben schenkte, griff er grinsend nach seinem Funkgerät: „Daichi, hörst du mich? Warst du schon im Tierheim? Ich seh da drei Hunde ein wenig toben, was ist da los?" Er ließ den Knopf los und wartete im Rauschen des Gerätes auf eine Antwort, die jedoch auf sich warten ließ. „Daichi? Hörst du mich? Antworte!" Wieder wartete er, nichts. „Daichi! Verdammt, nerv mich nicht und antworte, ich weiß, dass dein Gerät funktioniert!" Es gehörte zu ihren Routineaufgaben vor jedem Rundgang ihr Funkgerät auf seine Funktion zu überprüfen. In der letzten halben Stunde konnte Daichis nicht kaputt gegangen sein! „Daichi!" Er wartete. Zehn Sekunden vergingen, dreißig…Nur das Rauschen war zu hören.

Seltsamerweise überkam ihn nun doch ein ungutes Gefühl. Das war gerade nicht normal.

Er funkte die Zentrale an und schilderte ihnen die Situation, dann erhob er sich selbst. Seine Hand wanderte wie von allein zu der Waffe an seinem Gürtel. Benutzt hatte er sie noch nie und er hoffte sehr, dass er das heute Nacht auch nicht musste!

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Das Gebell war unglaublich laut und hallte in dem schmalen Flur wider, unterbrochen von Knurren und Winseln. Ein großer Mann in einem schicken, dunkelblauen Anzug mit schwarzer Krawatte ging die einzelnen Zwinger entlang und spähte in jeden hinein, doch schnell ging er weiter, da anscheinend das, was er suchte, nicht da war. Er war wirklich ein Riese, breite Schultern und stattliche Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seinem Jackett ab. Sein Haar war kurz und schwarz und seine Augen…schienen im Dämmerlicht, das herrschte, zu glühen. Sie hatten ein seltsames Blau, das in Violett überging, und fixierten mit diesem Blick die Tiere, die dabei schier wahnsinnig zu werden schienen.

„Ich werde noch verrückt bei dem Krach hier!", beschwerte sich eine Frau, die abseits stand und den Mann beobachtete. Neben ihr lehnte ein weiterer Mann an der Wand. Auch sie trugen teuer aussehende Kleidung, der Mann eine Stoffhose mit weißem Hemd dazu, die Frau einen beigefarbenen Hosenanzug. Ungeduldig schüttelte sie ihr schulterlanges, blauschwarzes Haar aus und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Er ist nicht hier, Byakumaru, also lass uns endlich verschwinden!"

„Er war hier.", entgegnete der Mann und inspizierte weiter. Die Frau schnaubte und gab dem Wachmann neben ihr einen Tritt, dass er am Boden auf seinen Bauch rollte. Mit was sie sich in letzter Zeit rumschlagen musste, war nicht mehr schön. Und alles nur, weil das kleine Haustier ihres Bruders entkommen war! Wahrscheinlich war der Köter schon längst irgendwo verreckt, was interessierte sie das? Stattdessen musste sie mit Byakumaru zusammen die Stadt durchkämmen und lästige Menschen aus dem Weg räumen, bitte, wer war sie denn? Sie war die Schwester des Herrn der südlichen Länder! Jemand wie sie gab sich nicht auf das Niveau von Menschen herab und suchte Hunde!

„Hm…", machte Byakumaru da und verharrte nachdenklich. „Ich rieche ihn, er war hier bis vor ein paar Tagen, wir haben ihn knapp verpasst."

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn eingeschläfert.", meckerte seine Schwester, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Er wandte seinen Kopf dem toten Menschen am Boden zu, hob seine Hand und der Schlüsselbund, der am Gürtel des Mannes hing, flog augenblicklich auf ihn zu. Er fing ihn geschickt auf und ging den Flur hinunter. Genervt folgten ihm seine Begleiter. Dort schloss er eine Seitentür auf, die in ein Büro führte, und ohne Zögern wandte er sich den Aktenschränken zu, die eine Wand komplett einnahmen.

„Helft mir!", forderte er die beiden auf, stieß aber auf kräftigen Widerspruch.

„Sicher nicht! Es ist schon genug, dass ich mich überhaupt hier aufhalte! Ich werde jetzt nicht auch noch wie deine dumme Sekretärin Akten durchkämmen!" Sie stampfte auf und verließ den Raum. Der andere Mann sah ihr gelangweilt hinterher, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und stellte sich neben den Herrn des Südens, zog eine Schublade heraus und durchforstete sie nach einem Hinweis.

„Haltet endlich die Schnauze!", klang es vom Flur herein, wo die Frau die noch immer bellenden Hunde anschrie. Es wurde sogar leiser, doch viele begannen nun zu winseln, was auch nicht schöner in den Ohren klang.

„Du bringst sie an die Grenzen ihrer Geduld, Byakumaru-san.", meinte der ruhige Mann und suchte beständig weiter.

„Dann soll sie endlich lernen, was es heißt, geduldig zu sein. Das schadet ihr nicht." Er war unbeirrbar in seinem Vorhaben. Ein Schuss ertönte plötzlich, der die Hunde wieder laut werden ließ, und störend in den engen Gängen verhallte. Dann ein abgehackter Schrei, ein Röcheln, das im Lärm der Tiere unterging.

„Das wird sich dieser Mensch gerade auch gedacht haben.", kommentierte der Ruhige. Keiner hatte aufgeschaut oder war auch nur zusammengezuckt bei den Vorgängen draußen.

„Oh, hier hab ich etwas.", sagte schließlich der zweite Mann und reichte dem Herrscher eine Akte. Gespannt schlug dieser sie auf und Triumph flackerte augenblicklich in seinen Augen auf.

„Sakura-Fubuki Kaeru also. Perfekt." Er riss eine Seite heraus und reichte sie dem Mann. „Hier ist ihre Adresse, hol ihn mir zurück, lebendig, wie du dir denken kannst. Mach mit den Menschen, was du willst."

„Verstanden." Er verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn, der zur Tür hinsah, wo seine Schwester aufgetaucht war.

„Dafür, dass du nicht wie meine Sekretärin Akten durchwühlen willst, erledigst du die Arbeiten meiner anderen Untergebenen wohl erstaunlich gern? Nicht wahr, Sasa-chan?"

Seine Schwester war in der Tür aufgetaucht und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. „Nenn mich nicht so!", erwiderte sie kalt und sah die Akte in seinen Händen an. „Hast du ihn etwa gefunden?"

„Natürlich.", bestätigte der südliche Herrscher. „Ich finde sie immer."

„Dann töte ihn! Ich habe keine Lust, dir wieder bei der Suche zu helfen, wenn er dir erneut entkommt!"

„Er wird mir nicht mehr entkommen. Er hatte nur Glück, das war alles. Mehr kann er auch nicht haben in seiner Gestalt." Er lachte dunkel.

„Hiro, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Sayani, du wirst ihn begleiten."

„Was?", rief sie aus und starrte ihren Bruder ungläubig an.

„Ich will ihn unbedingt. Du darfst dich auch um die Menschen kümmern, kleine Schwester.", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Aber ihr werdet ihn mir beide beschaffen.", bestimmte er. Hiro verneigte sich erneut, Sayani blieb stehen. „Ich habe keinen Bock auf deine ewige Jagd! Geh doch selbst!"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht kann, ich muss morgen unbedingt nach Europa reisen. Ich habe das schon zu lange aufgeschoben.", entgegnete Byakumaru.

„Ja, hast du, und zwar nur wegen diesem Sesshoumaru! Du hättest ihn schon längst töten sollen!"

„Damit hätte ich ihn von seinem Fluch erlöst, nein, dadurch dass er lebt und mir unterworfen ist, wird er unglaublich mehr gequält. Findest du nicht, dass er das verdient hat, Sasa-chan, nachdem er dir die eiskalte Schulter gezeigt hatte?", frotzelte er, was ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick von Sayani einbrachte. Er war der einzige in seinem Reich, der es wagte, Sayani vom Stamm der südlichen Hundeyoukais so zu reizen. Alle anderen würden das nicht überleben.

„Die Diskussion endet hier." Er hob gebieterisch seine Hand, um jeglichen Widerspruch in ihr zu ersticken. „Du wirst ihn mir zusammen mit Hiro zurückbringen. Ende. Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen in meinem Anwesen hier in Tokio, bis dahin habt ihr ihn."

Sayani knurrte leise und schickte ihren Bruder in sämtliche nur erdenkliche Tode mit ihrem Blick. Doch sie fügte sich. War sie auch seine Schwester, so war er doch ihr Herr, so sehr sie das auch wurmte.

„Sehr schön.", sagte er zufrieden. Sesshoumaru würde bald wieder ihm gehören.

So unbemerkt wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder aus dem Tierheim, in dem die Hunde nun wieder tobten, bis Hilfe eintraf, die jedoch für die beiden Wachmänner zu spät kam.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Kaeru war wirklich unglücklich mit Lucky. Er war anscheinend ein Hund der Extreme. Zuerst saß er tagelang einfach nur im Gras, ohne sich zu rühren, ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, antriebslos und phlegmatisch, ganz so als wäre er nicht wirklich hier, sondern mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Und jetzt… Sorgenvoll beobachtete sie ihn, wie er sichtlich gereizt durch den Garten stromerte. Ihre anderen beiden Hunde saßen hinter ihr und verfolgten ihren neuen Kameraden beständig mit ihren Blicken. Sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er ihnen unheimlich war und sie deshalb auf so viel Distanz zu ihm gingen, wie es möglich war. Sie musste zugeben, dass auch sie langsam aber sicher nicht mehr klarkam mit ihm.

Der Tag hatte normal begonnen. Lucky war rausgegangen, hatte sich hingelegt und war dann einfach wie immer dagelegen. Bis zum Mittag. Als hätte ihn etwas gestochen, war er plötzlich aufgesprungen, den Garten abgegangen, hatte überall gerochen, über den Zaun gesehen, und von vorne angefangen. Kaeru hatte sich zuerst richtig gefreut, zeigte er doch endlich mal ein wenig normales Hundeverhalten, doch ein Blick auf ihre anderen Tiere hatte ihre Freude schnell wieder getrübt. Sie waren nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen, lagen immer bei ihr, und sahen sich seltsam hektisch und scheu alle zwei Minuten um, als würden sie damit rechnen, jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden.

Ein Tag also, der alles andere als normal verlief. Und da auch sie nur zu bald das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr die Decke im Haus auf den Kopf fallen würde, beschloss sie alsbald, ihren Laptop einzupacken, ihre Hunde ins Auto zu verfrachten und mit ihnen raus aus der Stadt zu fahren. Sollten sie sich draußen auf den Wiesen austoben und wieder einen freien Kopf bekommen, auch Lucky würde das sicher gefallen, so konnte er seine neu erwachten Energien gleich mal austoben.

Geplant, getan. Kurz darauf stand sie mit Rucksack, drei Leinen und Sonnenhut in ihrem Flur, zwei Hunde wie den ganzen Tag schon bei sich, Lucky immer noch im Garten rumstromernd. Sie pfiff nach ihm und rief ihn, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.

Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Sie erwartete niemanden, es war ein normaler, sonniger Samstag, den sie sich frei gehalten hatte, um zu arbeiten. Sie stellte ihren Rucksack wieder ab und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, doch ihre Hunde hielten sie ab davon. Sie winselten laut auf, drückten sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz auf den Boden und wimmerten, während sie die Tür anstarrten und sie anfiepten.

Das ungute Gefühl, das sie den ganzen Tag schon unterschwellig heimgesucht hatte, wurde nun größer und ließ sie auf dem Weg zur Tür innehalten. Es klingelte wieder. Warum hatten ihre Hunde solche Angst? Warum war Lucky so anders als sonst? Und warum spürte sie, dass von der Person an der Klingel nichts Gutes ausging? Bildete sie sich das nur ein? Weil ihre Tiere sich seltsam verhielten? Sicher war nur ein Vertreter da, oder ein Nachbar, der sich etwas ausleihen wollte, welcher Mensch, der ihr Böses tun wollte, klingelte schon? Aber all ihre Überlegungen klangen seltsam lächerlich in ihrem Kopf. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass diese Überlegungen absolut falsch waren. Und dass sie schleunigst verschwinden sollte.

Sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihren Hunden, die nach wie vor winselten, saß ihre schwarze Katze, von den anderen war keine Spur zu sehen. Ruhig saß sie da, ein krasser Kontrast zu den Hunden und Kaeru selbst. Sie fragte sich, warum gerade etwas, das einer Panik sehr ähnlich war, in ihr aufstieg. Überreagierte sie nicht? Ihre Katze schaute sie unbeweglich an, bis Lucky hinter ihr auftauchte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, nahm sie nicht Reißaus oder fauchte ihn an, sondern blieb sitzen. Auch der Hund schaute Kaeru still an. Sie bemerkte ängstlich, dass sich diese Situation ihrer Kontrolle entzog, vollkommen, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, warum. Sie hatte nur die Gewissheit, dass es so war.

Es klingelte wieder. Doch noch während der helle Ton verhallte, hörte sie eine ärgerliche Frauenstimme, die etwas keifte. Dann wurde ihre Tür aufgestoßen, und zwar so stark, dass das Schloss aus dem Rahmen gerissen wurde, und mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie gegen die Wand. Erschrocken schrie Kaeru auf und wich zurück, stieg auf die Pfote eines ihrer Hunde, der schrill aufheulte und mit seinem Freund in den Garten flüchtete. Kaeru konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sie blickte starr die zwei Eindringlinge an, einen Mann und eine Frau. Sie kannte sie nicht, hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen, doch sie konnte nur mehr an eins denken: Es war aus. Man hatte sie gefunden. Das hier würde das Letzte sein, was sie in ihrem Leben sah. Zwei Eindringlinge, die sie töten würden.

Sie wich weiter zurück und hob ihre Arme. Die Frau lachte auf, höhnisch, sprang auf sie zu, wobei sie zu einem verschwommenen Schemen verschwand, und schlug Kaeru aus dem Weg. Sie prallte gegen die Tür, die in ihre Küche führte, und die ebenfalls aus ihrem Rahmen gerissen wurde und mit Kaeru zu Boden ging. „Haben wir dich!", fauchte die Frau und Kaeru rollte sich panisch zusammen. Ja, sie hatten sie. Es war vorbei. Alles, wofür ihre Mutter gekämpft hatte, dass ihre einzige Tochter in Sicherheit leben konnte, war umsonst gewesen. Sie würde sterben.

Doch die Frau folgte ihr nicht, sie schien Kaeru nicht einmal mehr zu beachten. Kaeru sah also vorsichtig zwischen ihren Armen durch, die sie schützend über ihren Kopf geschlagen hatte. Die Frau sah etwas im Flur an und hatte nicht zu Kaeru gesprochen. Sehr kurz schwemmte eine Welle der Erleichterung über sie hinweg. Sie wollten nicht sie! Doch die Welle ebbte schnell wieder ab. Was wollten sie dann?

Ihr Überlebensinstinkt sagte ihr, sie sollte unbedingt und unter allen Umständen liegen bleiben, sich am besten ohnmächtig stellen. Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, sie sollte aufstehen. Die beiden hatten gefunden, was sie suchten. Und was war das einzige, was sich noch in ihrem Blickfeld befand? Lucky und ihre Ne-chan. Einen von den beiden wollten sie, und sie vermutete schwer, dass es Lucky war. Waren das also seine früheren Besitzer?

Sie ignorierte ihren Instinkt, der sie gerade lauthals anschrie, sie solle verdammt noch mal liegen bleiben. Sie stand auf und ignorierte auch ihren Körper, der morgen sicher überall auf der rechten Seite, mit der sie gegen die Tür geprallt war, grün und blau sein würde. Sie musste ans Telefon und die Polizei rufen. Diese Schweine würde sie so was von einbuchten! Nie wieder sollten sie den Knast verlassen! (Ihr leichtgläubiger Kopf dachte nicht mehr daran, dass es Dämonen sein konnten, und die in einem Gefängnis denkbar schlecht aufgehoben waren, wenn sie überhaupt bis dahin kamen…) Ihr Telefon lag jedoch im Flur, ihr Handy im Rucksack daneben, perfekt also… Wenigstens ihr Sarkasmus war unverletzt. Durch die Küche konnte sie nicht raus, um vielleicht das Haus zu verlassen, eine zweite Tür führte nur in die kleine Abstellkammer mit einem noch kleineren Fenster, mit dem selbst ihre Katzen Probleme hatten. Sie musste durch den Flur.

Doch im nächsten Moment wusste sie, sie hätte auf ihren Instinkt hören sollen. Er heulte auf und verkroch sich panisch irgendwo in ihrem Kopf, als die Frau wieder auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Sie schaute sie an und ihr Blick war einfach nur böse. Abgrundtief böse und absolut tödlich. Kaeru wurde mit einem Schlag klar, dass das nicht einfach nur eine wütende Besitzerin war. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand machte ihr das klar. Das war eine kaltblütige Mörderin, die da vor ihr stand, eine Dämonin. Sie würde sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten. Und das tat sie auch.

Sie lachte laut auf, ein hässlicher Laut, schnellte vor und packte Kaeru am Hals. Als wäre sie federleicht, hob sie sie hoch und würgte sie ohne Gnade. Kaerus Schrei ging in einem Röcheln unter, sowie die Welt um sie herum langsam schwarz wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Kaerus Sicht der Dinge:

‚Ich hatte eigentlich schon angefangen zu denken, dass mein Schicksal mich vergessen würde. Dass es mich übersehen und so übergehen würde und ich ein normales Leben führen könnte. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Leise und still in der Gestallt eines schönen Hundes kam es zurück zu mir, wartete ruhig unter dem Kirschbaum und schlug mit einem lauten, vernichtenden Schlag zu. Ich wusste, wer ich war. Wer meine Mutter, wer meine Familie war. Was in mir war. Ich hatte es immer gewusst, doch verdrängt. Ich wusste auch von dem Siegel, das meine Mutter über mich gelegt hatte, um mich zu schützen. Ein Siegel, das mir alle Macht raubte und mich so zu einem normalen Menschen machte. Ein Siegel, das mir eigentlich das Leben retten sollte. Aber jetzt sah es fast so aus, als würde ich deswegen sterben.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Körper schwach wurde, wie das Leben immer weiter aus ihm herausgepresst wurde, je fester die Dämonin mich würgte. Sie war unglaublich stark, hielt sie mich doch mit Leichtigkeit an nur einer Hand am Hals hoch und drückte mir die Luft ab. Aber das konnten wohl alle Dämonen. Ich wusste das nicht, wusste ich von Dämonen doch nur, dass es sie gab. Mein Leben lang habe ich mich von diesem Thema ferngehalten, alles, was damit zu tun hat, vermieden, um niemanden auf meine Spur zu bringen. Dass es mich jetzt so plötzlich einholte, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Aber warum waren sie hier? Sie hatten kein Anzeichen gegeben, dass sie erkannt hatten, wer ich war. Hätten sie mich nicht beschimpft und verspottet, wenn sie es wüssten? Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich für sie wirklich ein normaler Mensch, der gerade einfach nur im Weg war. Sie wollten etwas anderes.

Ich sah zur Seite, meine Augen bewegten sich unglaublich langsam, wie ich fand. Auch meine Sicht verschwamm langsam und meine Lungen schmerzten und schrieen nach Sauerstoff, den ich ihnen nicht geben konnte. Warum waren sie hier? Ich sah den zweiten Dämon, der sich vor Lucky aufgebaut hatte. Er war als einziger meiner Tiere noch hier und stand unerschrocken und absolut bewegungslos vor dem Dämon. Ne-chan war nicht mehr da und meine anderen Hunde waren davor schon vor Angst davon gelaufen, was ich ihnen nicht verübeln konnte. Wieder eine Sache, die Lucky so sehr von den anderen beiden unterschied.

Dann sprach der Dämon: „Sesshoumaru-sama." Durch das laute Rauschen in meinen Ohren konnte ich den Hohn in seinen Worten noch hören. „Es hat lange gebraucht, bis wir Euch gefunden haben." Er lachte, Lucky reagierte nicht, sondern starrte ihn weiter an. „Zu dumm von Euch, dass Ihr nicht geflohen seid, als Ihr die Gelegenheit dazu noch hattet." Er trat einen Schritt auf meinen Hund zu, doch der rührte sich immer noch nicht. Angst überkam mein Herz, Angst um ihn. Meine Sinne schwanden und dichter Nebel schien meine Gedanken einzuhüllen und zu verlangsamen. Warum floh er nicht? Er war in Gefahr, warum auch immer, sie waren hinter Lucky her! Warum also blieb er? Er musste weg!

Ich sammelte das letzte bisschen Leben und Kraft in mir und konzentrierte mich, was sehr anstrengend war und mir beinahe zu früh das Bewusstsein raubte. Doch ich schaffte es.

„Lucky…", hauchte ich, kein Ton war in meiner Stimme, aber er musste es hören, denn sein rechtes Ohr zuckte. „Lauf, Lucky!" Da endlich reagierte er und bewegte seinen Kopf, seine Augen suchten meine, die ich kaum mehr offen halten konnte, und wie sie meine trafen, durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis siedendheiß. Ay-chan hatte Recht gehabt. Er war ein Dämon. Und wenn die beiden hier ihn in die Finger kriegen würden, wäre das nicht gut für ihn, es würde ihn wahrscheinlich sogar töten.

Schrilles Gelächter hallte wie ein fernes Echo durch meine Ohren und der Druck um meinen Hals verstärkte sich noch, was ich aber nicht mehr spürte. Meine Augen schlossen sich, mein Körper gab auf. Alles, was noch blieb, waren die goldenen Augen von Lucky, die mich sicher flehend angesehen hatten, zumindest hatte sich das der Nebel in meinem Kopf eingebildet. Warum wohl flehentlich? Wusste er etwa, wer ich war? Wollte er, dass ich mein Siegel brach und die Dämonen vernichtete? Und den Fluch, unter dem er als Dämon offensichtlich stand, brach? Wenn ich das tat, würde ich nur meinen eigenen Fluch neu beleben. Wenn ich das tat, würde auch ich weiterleben und in das alte Muster meiner Ahninnen fallen, gejagt, gehetzt und besiegt vom Schicksal. Wollte ich das? Denn sollte ich jetzt sterben, dann war mit mir der Fluch zu Ende. Ich hatte keine Tochter, der ich dasselbe Leben mit ihrer Geburt auferlegt hätte, mit mir wäre es vorbei. Keine Angst mehr, keine Qual mehr, keine Ungewissheit mehr, was die Zukunft bringen mag. Nur der Tod, ewige Stille und Schlaf oder vielleicht ein Neuanfang, wenn ich wiedergeboren würde, wer wusste das schon mit Sicherheit.

Das Leben hatte meinen Körper noch nicht ganz verlassen. Ein letzter Rest war noch in ihm, der nicht aufgeben wollte. Und mit diesem Rest lächelte ich. Erinnerungen wurden wach, Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, die mir Geschichten über unsere stolzen, tapferen Vorfahrinnen erzählte, die niemals aufgegeben hatten, egal wie schlimm ihnen das Leben mitgespielt hatte. Sie hatten alles gegeben für ihre Kinder, so auch meine Mutter. Sie hatte ihr Leben geopfert, damit ich leben konnte. Das Siegel war Teil davon gewesen, mit ihm hatte ich siebenundzwanzig Jahre in Frieden leben können. Ich konnte hier nicht sterben, durfte nicht sterben. Meine Mutter hätte das nie gewollt. Ich musste leben. Und für dieses neue Leben musste ich das Siegel brechen.

Ich fühlte in mich, drang an den Ort vor, wo es errichtet worden war, spürte es, berührte es mit meinen Gedanken und brachte es zum Schwingen. Nie hatte ich etwas dergleichen gewagt, aus Angst, dass es unstabil werden könnte und ich in Gefahr geraten würde. Doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Es schwang, erkannte mich, erkannte meine Absicht und dann schien es fast schon wie von selbst zu gehen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und hob langsam meine Rechte. Ich sah die Dämonin vor mir, ihre hämisch verzogene Fratze, sah ihren Mund, wie er Worte formte, die ich nicht hören konnte. Doch meine rechte Hand hob sich immer weiter, bis ich sie auf ihr Handgelenk legte. Überrascht starrte die Frau meine Hand an, hob dann ihre eigene. Sie holte aus damit, ihre Krallen vorgestreckt, wohl um mir den Rest zu geben, doch sie war zu langsam.

„Kai.", flüsterte ich und dann versank alles um mich herum in gleißendem Licht. Den schrillen, klagenden Schrei der Dämonin hörte ich nicht, ich fühlte nur, wie sie im Licht verschwand und sich auflöste in dieser geballten Kraft reinigender Macht, die mit dem Bruch des Siegels aus mir hervor schoss, mich umhüllte und meinen ganzen Körper umwaberte. Ich fiel zu Boden auf die Knie, sank zusammen und war kaum bei Bewusstsein, nur diese neue Macht in mir hielt mich aufrecht. Ich konnte sie gar nicht fassen und wusste nicht, was ich ausgelöst hatte. Fürs erste konzentrierte ich mich nur aufs Atmen, füllt meine malträtierten Lungen mit dem kostbaren Sauerstoff, und verzichtete auf das Schlucken, das meinen schmerzenden, kratzenden Hals nur mehr quälte. Noch realisierte ich nicht wirklich, was ich gerade getan hatte, ich handelte nur aus Instinkt heraus, als ich meinen Kopf hob. Langsam wurden die Geräusche und Stimmen um mich herum wieder lauter, aber ich verstand sie immer noch nicht. Ich sah den Mann an, der vor Lucky stand und mich ebenfalls ansah. Er war sichtlich entsetzt. So wie er sahen Menschen aus, die etwas erlebten, was absolut unmöglich war, was ihr Weltbild, ihr Leben vor einen Abgrund stellte, ihr Ende bedeutete, was man sich nie hätte vorstellen können und wollen. Einfach etwas, das wie der schlimmste Albtraum wirkte.

Denn das war ich für ihn. Ein Alptraum.

Doch ich sah weiter zu Lucky. Er hatte sich mir zugewandt, sah mir in die Augen und nun endlich konnte ich ihn erkennen. Seine Aura, die ihn kaum sichtbar umgab, hatte wirklich etwas leicht Dämonisches an sich. Meine Cousine verfügte anscheinend über äußerst feine Sinne, dass sie das bemerkt hatte. Er war ein Dämon und ein Fluch lastete auf ihm. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich ihn brechen konnte, es war gar nicht einmal so schwer. Mein Körper handelte von allein, als er eine Hand auf den Boden legte, die sanft glühte. Das Glühen breitete sich aus, wand sich wie ein Band über den Boden dahin und zog sich schnell auf Lucky zu. Ich hörte den Eindringling aufschreien, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich umdrehte und wegrennen wollte, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht. Goldene Augen hielten meine gefangen. Goldene Augen in einem Gesicht von engelsgleicher Schönheit, hell und rein, umrahmt von schneeweißen, langen Haaren. Nur die Dämonenmahle in Luckys Gesicht verrieten einem, dass er kein Engel war. Er war ein Dämon. Wahrscheinlich ein schrecklicher Dämon, dass man ihn so gebannt hatte.

Der Mann hatte ihn Sesshoumaru genannt und der Name schien mir vertraut wie aus einer Geschichte, doch ich war zu erschöpft, um dem nachzugehen. Es war mir im Moment auch egal. Die Macht in meinem Inneren, die förmlich explodiert war und die Frau mit sich gerissen hatte, zog sich wieder zurück, um in ausgewogenen Maßen in mir zu schlummern, doch jederzeit einsetzbar. Ich hatte es gewagt. Ich hatte mein Siegel aufgebrochen und damit mein bisheriges Leben komplett beendet. Denn die Jagd war wieder eröffnet. Die Jagd auf eine der verfluchten Mikos. Aber auch das berührte mich im Moment wenig, dieser Gedanke ging ohne Aufruhr vorüber.

Lucky erhob sich. Sein seidenes Haar floss über seine Haut dahin, nackt stand er vor mir. Aber er beachtete mich schon nicht mehr, sondern sah dem Mann hinterher, der geflohen war, und ich wusste, was er vorhatte, allerdings bewegte mich das nicht im Geringsten. Es war mir egal, wie vieles in diesen Momenten. Mein Körper erholte sich von seinem Beinahetod und musste sich zugleich an diese ungeheure neue Macht anpassen, er forderte also endlich seinen Tribut. Die Macht hatte sich zurückgezogen, ich strahlte nicht mehr, und ich legte mich vorsichtig nieder. Meine Augen fielen von selbst zu, das letzte Bild, das sie mit zeigten, waren zwei nackte Füße, die das Zimmer verließen.'


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war es dunkel um sie herum. Sie erkannte trotzdem Schemen um sich, die ihr allerdings nicht vertraut vorkamen. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war ihre Küche von unten aus betrachtet, doch die Konturen über ihr entsprachen dieser nicht. Sie war in einem anderen Zimmer, das sich definitiv nicht in ihrem Haus befand. Dann fiel ihr das Piepen links von ihr auf und sie wandte ihren Kopf, der ihr das postwendend mit einem starken Pochen dankte, das jedoch, als er wieder ruhig lag, abklang. Auch ihr Hals schmerzte und zog unangenehm, als sie seine Muskeln darin anspannte. Klare Zeichen, dass dieser Traum, der klar in die Kategorie Alptraum fiel, kein Traum gewesen war.

Sie seufzte und besah sich die Gerätschaften neben sich. Der große Bildschirm eines EKGs zeigte ihr ihren ruhigen, langsamen Herzschlag an, und die springende Linie auf ihm erhellte eine Infusion, die über einen dünnen Schlauch in ihren Handrücken Flüssigkeit tropfen ließ. Sie lag also im Krankenhaus. Wer sie wohl gefunden hatte? Wahrscheinlich war einer ihrer Nachbarn auf die eingebrochene Tür aufmerksam geworden, oder auf das Geschrei der Dämonen, die sie angegriffen hatten…

Dämonen… Waschechte Dämonen in ihrem Haus. Die Geschichte wiederholte sich also wieder. Aber sie verdrängte die Gedanken daran. Sie hatte Durst und irgendwo hier musste in Reichweite der Knopf sein, mit dem sie eine Schwester rufen konnte. Sie tastete über ihre Bettdecke, als sich eine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk legte. Überrascht ruckte ihr Kopf auf die andere Seite und sie stöhnte auf, weil er und ihr Hals ihr das sofort dankten. Zu schnell…

Der vermeintliche Gast sagte nichts, also musste sie warten, bis sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen konnte, die sie zusammengekniffen hatte. Doch auch dann erkannte sie nur die Konturen einer Person, die neben ihr saß. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf die Hand, die sich von ihrer zurückzog, und überlegte, ob sie es schaffen würde, auch nur ein einigermaßen verständliches Wort herauszubringen. Sie hatte seltsamerweise keine Angst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie genau wusste, wer da neben ihr saß. Er schien ein wenig was von seiner Aura freigegeben zu haben, damit sie erkannte, wer er war. Doch dieser Hauch reichte ihr vollkommen.

„Lucky.", hauchte sie. Sogar ihre Zunge tat ihr weh, als sie die Laute formen musste.

„Ich bevorzuge doch meinen richtigen Namen, wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet.", wies er sie zurecht. Er rührte sich nicht, saß einfach nur da und sah sie an. Leider konnte sie seine schönen Augen nicht sehen. Aber sie lächelte.

„Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai und der Inu no Taichou des Westens.", sagte sie. Sie überkam der Drang zu lachen, doch setzte er sich auf der Körperebene nicht durch, da das zu schmerzhaft gewesen wäre. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet er es gewesen war, den sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Ihre nun geordneten Gedanken brachten ihr die Geschichte zu seinem Namen, der ihr schon beim Überfall bekannt vorgekommen war. Eine ihrer Ahninnen hatte den Herrn des Westens, einen unglaublich starken und gefürchteten Dämon, verflucht und gebannt. Niemand hatte gewusst, wie sie das gemacht hatte, oder wie der Fluch ausgesehen hatte. Erst Kaeru hier hatte erfahren, was ihre Vorfahrin mit ihm angestellt hatte. Weil sie es war, die den Fluch gebrochen hatte.

Hm, fragte sie sich, vielleicht stand sie ja unter der Wirkung von Medikamenten, aber sollte sie sich eigentlich nicht vor ihm fürchten? Ihre Ahnin hatte ihn sicher nicht ohne Grund gebannt. Warum sie das wohl getan hatte? Er wirkte im Moment nämlich nicht wirklich so schrecklich, wie er in der Geschichte beschrieben worden war. Ihr Sinn für Gefahr war nicht aktiviert. Ihre Logik sagte ihr aber, dass sie wirklich irgendwelche Krankenhausdrogen intus haben musste. Denn die Taiyoukai des Landes, die immer vier an der Zahl waren, zählten mit zu den schlimmsten Wesen, die diese Welt je gesehen hatte. Einer davon saß jetzt neben ihr, nachdem er über hundert Jahre als normaler Hund hatte leben müssen, woran ihre Ururgrossmutter schuld war, und sie wiegte sich in absoluter Sicherheit. Jep, sie gaben ihr gutes Zeugs, damit sie ruhig blieb.

Aber seltsamerweise war sie sich des Ernstes der Lage vollkommen bewusst. „Was genau ist da passiert?", fragte sie ihn. „Weißt du, wie es meinen anderen Tieren geht? Leben sie? Sind sie gesund? Und wie geht es dir? Hat dir der Mann noch was getan?" Ihre Fragen schienen ihn zu belustigen, denn er lachte leise.

„Der Mann, ein Dämon im Dienst des südlichen Herrschers, ist tot. Er war machtlos gegen mich. Was sie mit deinen Tieren gemacht haben, weiß ich nicht."

„Sie?", hakte sie ängstlich nach. War ihnen etwas geschehen?

„Die Menschen, die dich gefunden und hierher gebracht haben. Ich habe mich nicht länger dort aufgehalten als nötig war." Er wirkte sehr distanziert. Aber als Hund war er das ja auch schon gewesen.

„Aber sie lebten noch, oder? Die Angreifer haben sie nicht erwischt? Oder…ich?" Ein Schauder lief über ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte, was sie vielleicht alles angestellt hatte, als sich ihre Macht mit einem Schlag freigesetzt hatte. Dämon, Mensch und Tier hätten dadurch zu Schaden kommen können, und sie hoffe so sehr, dass es nur diese eine Frau gewesen war!

„Nein, sie haben sich im Garten verkrochen und alles aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet." Kaeru juckte sein leicht verächtlicher Ton nicht, sondern sie atmete auf. Ein unsichtbarer Druck schien von ihren Schultern zu weichen. „Zum Glück sind sie solche Angsthasen.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Um ihre Katzen machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Die waren von Anfang an verschwunden gewesen. Schlaue Tierchen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Siehst du hier irgendwo was zu trinken?" Ihr Hals war sehr trocken und etwas Nasses und vor allem Kaltes würde ihm sicher gut tun. „Am besten eine stilles Wasser? Leitungswasser geht auch, einfach nur was zu trinken."

Sie merkte an dem Wenigen, was sie sah, wie er sich versteifte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte sie sofort beunruhigt wissen. Spürte er etwas, was sie nicht wahrnahm? Dämonen, die sich ihnen näherten? Aber es war ganz anders.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich um dich zu kümmern oder dir wie ein Diener Wasser zu reichen.", informierte er sie kalt.

„Oh.", machte sie nur und sie schaute ihn aus großen und auch ein wenig enttäuschten Augen an. Die Medikamente hatten ihr Einschätzungsvermögen ebenfalls getrübt. Natürlich würde er ihr kein Wasser bringen. Er war ihr Feind, einer der vier höchsten Dämonen dieses Landes. Und sie war die wohl stärkste Miko, die momentan lebte. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

„Und warum bist du dann hier?" Die Medikamente ließen wohl allmählich nach, denn so etwas wie Unruhe kam auf, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

Er schwieg eine Weile, in der er sie nur betrachtete, während sie in sein Gesicht sah, das als dunkler Schemen neben ihr aufragte. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig vor und antwortete: „Ich bin hier, um einen Eid einzuhalten, den ich mir selbst geschworen habe, als mich deine Ahnin verflucht hat. Dass ich mich ohne Gnade rächen werde, wenn nicht an ihr, dann an ihren Nachkommen, sollte mir jemals die Macht dazu gegeben sein. Und die ist es jetzt. Und ich werde sie nutzen."

Sein Gesicht kam ihrem näher, sein ganzer Körper kam es, als er sich mit seinen Händen auf ihrem Bett abstützte und sich über sie beugte. Tief und schnell atmete sie ein und ein zischender Laut entstand dabei in ihrem Hals, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Wie naiv konnten sie ein paar Schmerztabletten eigentlich werden lassen?

Ein paar Strähnen seines Haares fielen über seine Schultern und kitzelten ihr Gesicht. Sie schimmerten grün im Licht des EKGs, dessen Pieptöne augenblicklich schneller wurden, weil ihr Herz gleich zu zerspringen drohte. Aber er tat nichts. Er verharrte über ihr, sein Gesicht dem ihren so nahe. Sie erkannte den Goldschimmer seiner Augen, sah den Sichelmond auf seiner Stirn, die Streifen auf seinen Wangen. Er war so schön und wollte ihren Tod. Welch ein Widerspruch.

„Warum hast du es dann noch nicht getan?", flüsterte sie. Das Positive an ihren Medikamenten war, dass sie sich von ihrer Angst nicht überwältigen ließ. „Du wusstest doch, wer ich war, deshalb bliebst du bei mir, nicht? Und ich war nur ein normaler Mensch, du hättest mich jederzeit töten können. Ein Biss in die Kehle, während ich schlief, und alles wäre für dich erledigt gewesen."

„Ich brauchte dich noch.", entgegnete er. „Ich wusste, dass man mich suchen würde, um mich zu holen, und ich plante, dass du dein Siegel öffnen würdest. Nur so konnte ich von meinem Fluch frei kommen." Sein Atem strich warm über ihr Gesicht und seine Stimme klang seltsam sanft, nicht wie die eines Dämons, der sie gleich töten würde.

„Ah.", war alles, was sie dazu sagte. Es klang logisch, denn nach wie vor, auch wenn ihr Siegel zerbrochen war, war sie sicher keine Gefahr für ihn. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle darüber, was für ihn ein klarer Vorteil war. Aber…

„Aber warum wartest du damit, bis ich wach bin?", wollte sie wissen. „Nur um mich in dem Bewusstsein sterben zu lassen, dass es die Rache für etwas ist, was meine Ururgrossmutter getan hat? Oder damit ich einfach nur mehr Schmerzen empfinde?" Da er ein grausamer Dämon war, waren das sicher auch noch wichtige Gründe für ihn.

„Vielleicht beides?", sprach er und er beugte sich weiter herab, bis sein Mund an ihrem Ohr lag. Sie schluckte, als sein Atem ihren Hals streichelte. „Ich müsste dich jetzt nur noch alleine lassen. Ich könnte zusehen, wie sich die Dämonen und Feinde deiner Familie um dich scharen und dich nach Lust und Laune töten. Quälend langsam würdest du sterben, nachdem du mir die Macht wiedergegeben hast, meine Rache endlich auszuleben und den Rest deiner Familie zu suchen. Die Schwestern und Brüder, die eurem Fluch entkommen sind. Welche Qualen das deinem Gewissen bereiten würde. Welch süße Qual! Doch meine Rache will ich keinem anderen überlassen. Du gehörst mir. Und ich entscheide, was mit dir passieren wird."

Er legte seinen Mund auf ihren Hals und biss zu.

Sie keuchte auf, verkrampfte sich, doch hilflos lag sie da. Er hatte ihren Hals gepackt, damit sie nicht weg konnte. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern, seinen Hals, versuchte ihn zu kratzen und von sich wegzuschieben, doch bewegte ihn nicht mal einen Millimeter. Ein Schmerzenslaut quälte sich über ihre Lippen, als sie fühlte, wie Blut ihren Hals hinab floss. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Fänge aus ihrem Fleisch wieder zurückzog und seine Zunge genüsslich über ihre Wunde leckte. Sie war nicht tief, ihre Ader schien nicht verletzt zu sein, doch sie brannte wie Feuer!

Er sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht, doch sie blinzelte überwältigt, als gemeiner Schmerz sich durch die Blutbahnen an ihrem sowieso schon geschädigten Hals nach oben fraß und in ihrem Kopf explodierte. Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Dann wurde der Schmerz wieder schwächer, aber mit jedem Herzschlag dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf.

Sie konnte ihn wieder klar vor sich erkennen, atmete aber schwer. Sein Gesicht war immer noch so nah. Er fuhr fort: „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dich jetzt schon töten werde. Deine Macht und meine Macht über dich werden sich noch als nützlich herausstellen, es wäre also pure Verschwendung." Er stieß sich von ihrem Bett ab und richtete sich daneben zu seiner stolzen Größe auf. Düster sah er auf sie herab.

„Der Herr des Westens ist zurückgekehrt. Und du gehörst ihm. Jeder Dämon, der sich dir nun nähern wird, weiß das. Keiner wird es mehr wagen, dir zu nahe zu kommen. Du bist mein."

Ihr war schwindelig und leichte Übelkeit breitete sich um ihren Magen herum aus. Was hatte er mit ihr gemacht? Seine Worte drangen nur langsam in ihr Bewusstsein vor.

„Du musst dich nicht länger verstecken. Du darfst dich der Welt zeigen, ohne Angst, dass sie dich jagen oder töten würde.", vertraute er ihr noch an. „Die Welt hat mich nicht vergessen und fürchtet mich. Sie weiß, was ihr blüht, wenn sie dir etwas antut."

Sie schaute ihn an, versuchte die Dunkelheit mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen, schaffte es aber nicht. Sie wusste weder, was genau er sagte, was genau es bedeutete für sie, noch was sie sagen sollte. In ihren Gedanken herrschten Chaos und Leere gleichermaßen.

„Doch für deine Sicherheit, werde ich meine Rache bekommen." Seine Worte waren ein Versprechen. Die Rache würde sein sein.

„In ein paar Tagen komme ich wieder." Er lächelte wieder kühl und distanziert. „Ich hoffe, du machst bis dahin keine Ausreißversuche. Es lohnt sich nicht. Ich finde dich überall."

Dann ging er, um wirklich nach ein paar Tagen zurückzukommen.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Du bist doch wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen!"

Sesshoumaru hatte kaum die Veranda betreten, als sie auch schon die Tür aufgerissen hatte und ihn anschrie.

„Was bin ich? Hm?" Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ich bin eine Gott verdammte Miko! Voll von reinigender Macht!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Und was machst du? Du injizierst mir etwas von deiner dämonischen Energie! Mein Körper brauchte Stunden, um sich davon zu erholen! Stunden! Ganz zu schweigen noch von den Folgeschäden dieser anderen zwei Idioten! Ich kann mich immer noch nicht richtig auf meine Kräfte konzentrieren! Alles fluktuiert und entzieht sich meiner Kontrolle! Wolltest du mich quälen? Hab ich dir noch nicht genug gelitten, dass du auch das noch abziehen musstest?"

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Nichts von der Kaeru, die er vor ein paar Tagen zurückgelassen hatte, war mehr vorhanden. Sie sah gesund aus, die kranke Blässe war von ihren Wangen gewichen, sie schien sich gut erholt zu haben, und ihre Augen sprühten Funken und waren lebendig. Ihre Körpersprache ging eindeutig auf Konfrontation und versuchte nicht, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, was er fast vermutet hätte. Die Fähigkeit ihrer Familie, sich an jeden Umstand, an jede neue Situation anzupassen, schien sie nicht verloren zu haben mit ihrem neuen Lebensabschnitt.

„Wie war es die letzten Tage? Ruhig? Ungestört?", stellte er ihr die Gegenfrage, ohne auf ihre einzugehen.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!" Sie ging auf ihn zu und hob herausfordernd ihr Kinn. „Wie kommst du nur auf diese Idee, mir dein Youki einzuflößen? Wär ich eine normale Miko, wär ich jetzt tot!"

„Es ist die Art und Weise, wie Dämonen ihr Eigentum kennzeichnen, vor allem die Frauen, um sie für andere Dämonen tabu zu machen.", klärte er sie sachlich auf. „Das schien mir der sicherste Weg für dich zu sein."

„Wa-?", machte sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr vor Zorn und sie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum und schon gar nicht deine Frau! Ich bin deine Feindin! DU bist mein Feind, du bekämpfst solche wie mich und ich solche wie dich! Ist das deine Rache? Dass du mich quälst? Oh, ich könnte dich-" Sie machte eine Geste, als würde sie ihn würgen, fuhr herum und verschwand in ihrem Haus.

Er lachte leise. „Ka-chan."

Augenblicklich steckte sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür und fauchte: „So darf mich nur meine Cousine nennen! Also lass das!" Weg war sie wieder. Er folgte ihr.

Sie hatte aufgeräumt. Der Gang, der bis zur Haustür führte, die Küche daneben, alles war sauber und geordnet. Und es wirkte auch irgendwie…freundlicher, nicht mehr so bedrückt, wie er sich einbildete.

Sie tauchte von rechts aus der Küche auf.

„Hab ich dich darum gebeten, mein Leben zu ändern?" Sie hielt einen Kochlöffel in der Hand, anscheinend hatte er sie beim Kochen gestört.

„Weißt du, wie es abgeht in meinem Kopf? Dadurch, dass ich dieses verdammte Siegel gebrochen hab, ist alles wieder da! All meine Fähigkeiten! Drei Dämonenfamilien wohnen in meiner Nachbarschaft! Drei! Mit was weiß ich wie vielen Kindern! Die vermehren sich wie die Karnickel!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie gestikulierte wild mit dem Kochlöffel auf ein Fenster, das zur Straße zeigte. „In meinem Kopf rauscht es wie in einem Bienenstock! Ich kann ihre Energien nicht ausblenden! Sie fallen über mich her und rauben mir den Schlaf, Kaffee ist das einzige, das mich momentan wach hält! Und mir wird schlecht von Kaffee!"

„Warum wundert dich das? Du hast nie eine wirkliche Ausbildung in deinen Fähigkeiten erhalten. Da ist es nur normal, dass alles jetzt über dich hereinbricht und dir zuviel vorkommt." Er ging seiner Nase nach. Es roch ausgesprochen gut, was sie in ihrer Küche da zauberte.

„Und ich hätte auch nie eine Ausbildung gebraucht, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst!"

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, mich aus diesem Tierheim hierher zu bringen."

„Ich wusste nicht, was du warst!", stieß sie aus. „Und glaub mir, hätte ich es auch nur ansatzweise geahnt, hätte ich dir die Todesspritze selbst gesetzt!"

Hinter ihnen zischte es, als am Herd etwas überlief. Fluchend stürmte sie zurück und schob einen Topf zur Seite. Sie hantierte herum und Sesshoumaru beobachtete sie dabei. Ihre schulterlangen Haare trug sie zusammengebunden, ein schmaler, weißer Schal lag um ihren Hals, wohl um die Bisswunde und den Bluterguss zu verbergen, den ihr die Dämonin hinterlassen hatte. Ein langes, dunkelblaues Oberteil fiel locker bis über ihre Hüften und verdeckte den Ansatz ihrer engen Jeans. Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm ihr schöner Körper auf. Er seufzte lautlos. Er sollte versuchen, sie ein wenig zu besänftigen.

„Das mit dem Youki gehört nicht zu meiner Rache."

Sie warf ihm über die Schultern einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Vertrau mir, es ist nur zu deinem Schutz. Oder hat sich die letzten drei Tage ein Dämon in deine Nähe gewagt? Ist dir auch nur einer begegnet? Deine dämonischen Nachbarn, hast du sie auch gesehen und nicht nur gespürt?" Da sie nicht antwortete ging er von einem ‚Nein' aus. „So wie sie fühlen, dass du eine Miko von unglaublicher Kraft bist, was die meisten bereits abschreckt, so fühlen die Mutigeren unter ihnen auch meine Energie, die von dir ausgeht. Eine unmissverständliche Botschaft für alle."

„Aber du schützt mich für deine Rache.", ließ sie nicht locker. „Damit ich dir erhalten bleibe! Damit du an einer unverletzten Nachkommin deine Rachegelüste ausleben kannst! Die nicht das Geringste mit ihrer Ururgrossmutter zu schaffen hat! Der du sogar dein Leben UND deine Macht verdankst!" Sie zielte wieder mit ihrem Kochlöffel auf ihn, als wäre er eine Waffe. „Du hast Null Ehrgefühl! Kein Rückrat! Du bist dumm! Dumm und blind! Einfach…gnn!" Ein knurrender Laut verließ ihre Kehle. Dann holte sie tief Luft, schloss die Augen, straffte sich und schien ein wenig ruhiger zu werden. Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Aber alles, was ich sage, interessiert dich ja eh nicht. Warum tu ich's dann?" Sie hob den Blick zum Himmel, als erhoffte sie sich von dort eine Antwort, und drehte sich nach ihrem Essen um.

Ein neuerliches Knurren und ein dazugehöriger Geruch, ließ Sesshoumaru darauf schließen, dass es angebrannt war. Er lächelte und trat dicht hinter sie.

Kaeru erstarrte, als sie seinen Körper an ihrem Rücken spürte, seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Seine leisen Worte klangen direkt an ihr Ohr.

„Die Wunde ist gut verheilt.", sagte er, als seine warme Hand den Schal ein wenig dort nach unten schob, wo er sie gebissen hatte, und dabei über ihren Hals strich. „Aber deine Heilkräfte sind auch wieder erwacht, da sollte das einen nicht wundern."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zu ihm und schluckte. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. Sein Duft hüllte sie ein, sie fühlte seine Wärme und noch mehr…ihre neu erwachten Sinne zeigten ihr, wer und was da hinter ihr stand. Nicht nur irgendein Dämon, sondern der Herr über ein altes Reich, so stark, dass er auch heute noch seinen alten Rang innehatte und ihn wohl nie verloren hatte, auch als er über ein Jahrhundert lang verschwunden war.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie seine wahre Macht erspürte.

Er war so stark, dass sie sich trotz ihrer Macht im Augenblick schwach vorkam. Und ob er auf ihrer Seite stand, war nach wie vor fraglich.

Sein warmer Atem stieg höher und streichelte ihre Wange, seine Hand an ihrem Hals legte sich zart unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf noch ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung.

„Mich interessiert, was du sagst, Kaeru." Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. „Außerdem weißt du gar nicht, wie meine Rache aussehen wird."

Seine Hand langte um ihre Taille herum und drehte sie zu sich. Sie beugte ihren Körper zurück, erschrocken darüber, wie nah er ihr war. Sie stieß ihn von sich und wich zur Seite aus. „Ich verstehe dich nicht.", murmelte sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich ihrem Essen wieder zu.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte sie wissen und nahm den Topf vom Herd, auf dem sich eine schwarze, verbrannte Schicht gebildet hatte. Sie schenkte der Platte einen bösen Blick, den Topf stellte sie in die Spüle. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, langte sie nach einem Schwamm und versuchte, den Ofen sauber zu kriegen. Die heiße Herdplatte zischte, als Sesshoumaru antwortete:

„Ich werde dich ausbilden lassen."

Kurz hielt sie inne und sah ihn nicht begeistert an, dann schrubbte sie weiter. „Ausbilden? Inwiefern?"

„Du bist zwar stark, wohl die stärkste Miko, die zurzeit lebt, aber du hast keine Erfahrung mit deinen Kräften und hast auch keine Kontrolle über sie. Du weißt, dass du damit nicht nur für alle Dämonen in deiner Umgebung eine Gefahr darstellst."

„Du willst mich also ausbilden, weil du dir um alle Dämonen und Menschen in meiner Umgebung so große Sorgen machst?" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein, das ist dein Grund, warum du dir von mir helfen lassen solltest.", entgegnete er ruhig. „Meine Gründe sind anderer Natur."

Von welcher Natur sie waren, konnte sie sich denken. „Die du mir natürlich nicht nennst."

Er lächelte. „Nein."

Nachdenklich bearbeitete sie ihren Herd. Dann öffnete sie rechts unter sich einen Schrank und holte eine große Flasche heraus: härteres Zeugs, um dem Verbrannten an den Kragen zu gehen, das sogar auf heißen Herdplatten funktionierte! Eine geniale Erfindung. Großzügig bedeckte sie die Arbeitsplatte mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit, lehnte sich dann gegen ihre Küchenzeile und verschränkte die Arme.

„Eigentlich sollte ich verschwinden.", meinte sie dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sesshoumaru. „Das Land verlassen und irgendwo in der Ferne ein neues Leben anfangen und meine Kräfte wieder versiegeln." Sie sah ihn an. „Dann wären meine Probleme wieder verschwunden und ich könnte neu anfangen."

Er erwiderte nichts. Sie wussten beide, dass sie das nicht machen würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein in dieser Stadt zurücklassen, wo sämtliche Verwandte von ihr lebten, die in potentieller Lebensgefahr waren, wenn sie ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte Rache an allen Nachkommen, nicht nur an ihr.

„Oder ich sollte dich bannen. Meine Ururgrossmutter hat das schon geschafft und war noch weit schwächer als ich. Eigentlich solltest du mir unterlegen sein." Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Gefühl: er war so mächtig, und ihr wohl definitiv nicht unterlegen! Mindestens ebenbürtig. Aber wie hatte es dann ihre Vorfahrin geschafft? Wie hatte sie ihn bannen können, wo sie doch noch bei weitem schwächer gewesen war?

„Du bist stärker als deine Ururgrossmutter. Aber die Kraft ist auch schon das einzige, das du von ihr hast."

„Echt?", hakte sie nach. Es hatte sich seltsam angehört, wie er das gesagt hatte. Dieses Thema schien an einem wunden Punkt zu hängen. Was aber auch klar war, oder? Immerhin hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass auch er unterlegen sein konnte. Kein toller Dämon macht so eine Erfahrung gern.

„Ja." Er sah nach links, als er leise Schritte hörte, die nicht die eines Menschen waren. Eine kleine, zierliche Katze, schwarz wie die Nacht, mit leuchtend gelben Augen saß an der zweiten Tür, die in die Küche führte.

„Hast du deine Tiere nicht wieder gefunden?", wollte Sesshoumaru nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens wissen, in dem er das Tier angeschaut hatte. Er hörte ihren schweren Seufzer. „Ich habe sie im Tierheim gelassen. Die Hunde zumindest. Meine Katzen konnte ich nicht fangen, sie wussten, was ich vorhatte, und sind verschwunden. Seitdem seh ich nur noch sie hier." Sie meinte die Katze vor ihnen. „Die sich aber auch nie fangen lässt."

„Sie ist gut getarnt.", ließ Sesshoumaru auf einmal verlauten und sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Deine Katze hier. Sie täuscht dich sogar jetzt noch."

„Wie sie täuscht mich?" Unverständig sah sie zwischen ihm und ihrer Mieze hin und her, bis sie den Blick der Katze auffing und verstand, was er meinte.

Ihr Blick wurde kurz fassungslos. Dann kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen. Das durfte nicht, wirklich nicht wahr sein!

Ein ärgerlicher Laut verließ ihre Lippen, sie drehte sich um und zischte verhalten: „Leckt mich doch alle am Arsch!" Sie verließ die Küche.

„Danke.", vernahm Sesshoumaru hinter sich die zynische Stimme der Katzendämonin. „Wirklich! Vielen Dank! Mach nur weiter so und zerstör alles nur noch mehr!" Sie tapste an ihm vorbei und er bedachte sie lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Gehst du weg!", hörte er vom Wohnzimmer Kaerus Befehl, als sie die Katze erblickt hatte. „Ein Dämon! Du! Ein Dämon! Wie kannst du es wagen!" Er folgte ihnen beiden.

„Diese Woche hier habt ihr euch wohl alle ausgesucht, oder was? Ist doch nicht wahr! All die Jahre!" Kaeru schüttelte ein paar Decken aus. Wie immer, wenn sie sich aufregte, bekam sie einen Putzwahn. Wohl, um sich so an Möbeln, Lappen und Staub abzureagieren.

„Das kann doch echt nicht sein! Gab's wo'nen Aushang, wie man am besten zu mir kommt? All die Zeit hab ich dich gefüttert und lieb gehabt! Du hast in meinem Bett geschlafen! Und jetzt das!"

Sie fuhr Sesshoumaru an. „Gab es noch mehr Dämonen hier, von denen ich lieber jetzt gleich wissen sollte?"

„Meine Kinder.", antwortete die Katze an Sesshoumarus Stelle. „Deine drei anderen Katzen sind meine Kinder." Die Katze putzte sich beiläufig ihre Forderpfote. Kaerus Augen wurden noch größer. „Als du sie aufgenommen hast, habe ich beschlossen, auch hier zu leben. Ich habe dein Haus beschützt als Dankeschön dafür. Mehr nicht."

Kurz schwieg Kaeru und verarbeitete diese neue Information.

„Waschechte Dämonen…", murmelte sie dann. „Deswegen waren sie immer so schlau…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte die Katze wieder.

„Dann warst doch du es, die meiner Cousine immer diese Streiche gespielt hat?", fragte sie streng. Die Katze sah zur Seite. Ein Laut der Empörung verließ Kaerus Mund.

„Du weißt doch, wie oft ich sie geschimpft habe, nicht so einen Unsinn in meinem Haus zu verzapfen! Ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten angezweifelt! Die meiner eigenen Cousine! Und dann hatte sie Recht!"

Sie legte die Decke zusammen und ließ sie auf das Sofa fallen.

„Mir reicht's!", sagte sie dabei, hob abwehrend die Hände und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Treppen. Während sie nach oben stampfte und ihre Zimmertür zuknallte, sprang die Katze elegant auf die Couch und legte sich auf die Decke, die Kaeru zurückgelassen hatte. Sie schaute Sesshoumaru an.

„Willst du ihr nicht folgen? Deshalb bist du doch zurückgekommen, nicht wahr? Du willst sie mit dir nehmen." Sie sprach ruhig und schaute mit erhobenem Haupt zu ihm hinüber. Dann putzte sie wieder ihre Pfote, die andere dieses Mal. „Deine Prägung war ja nicht zu überriechen, sie stinkt das ganze Haus damit voll, wirklich nicht sehr angenehm."

Langsam trat Sesshoumaru auf sie zu, sagte aber noch immer nichts. Er wirkte neugierig und gar nicht beleidigt, was bei ihren Worten durchaus verständlich wäre. Die Katze hielt inne und schaute auf, als er vor ihr stand.

„Was?", fragte sie harsch. Es schien sie nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken, dass der Herr des Westens vor ihr stand und sie ihn beleidigte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Angst vor ihm.

„Bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung hier wusste ich, wer du bist.", sagte er schließlich. Er schien nun äußerst amüsiert.

„Aha.", machte Katze. „Und willst du dafür jetzt ein Leckerli, kleines Hundi?"

Er lachte leise. „Die Welt ist doch wirklich zu klein für uns Dämonen." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und folgte Kaeru.

Verärgert sah ihm die Katze hinterher. Dann fauchte sie einmal und putzte sich weiter. Sie hasste diese jungen Dämonen! Sie waren zu überzeugt von sich selbst, einfach hochmütig, einfach dumm. Keinen Respekt vor anderen, älteren Dämonen und ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Umfeld. Sie nahmen, was und wie sie wollten, der Rest war ihnen egal.

Sie hielt inne und schüttelte dann den Kopf. So sehr sie dieses Gehabe auch nicht ausstehen konnte, so konnte sie Kaeru nicht mit ihm alleine lassen. Sie stand in ihrer Schuld, weil sie ihre drei Kinder gerettet hatte und ihnen ein liebevolles Zuhause gegeben hatte. Da würde sie sie nicht der Gnade dieses mickrigen Welpen überlassen, der keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie schnell er Kaeru zerstören konnte und bereits auf dem besten Weg dahin war. Sie sprang auf und eilte nach oben.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Sesshoumaru betrat ihr Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen oder etwas dergleichen. Er war überrascht, als er sie an ihrem Schreibtisch vor ihrem Laptop sitzen sah, auf dem sie wild rumtippte, und neben sich bereits einen kleinen Trolly hatte, als hätte sie gepackt. Er war als Hund ein paar Mal nachts hier gewesen und hatte sie ihm Schlaf beobachtet, doch war nie sehr lang geblieben. Ihre anderen Hunde, die immer bei ihr schliefen, waren unruhig im Schlaf geworden, als sie seine Anwesenheit spürten, und er war gegangen, bevor sie aufwachten.

„Du hast bereits gepackt?", fragte er sie.

Sie antwortete, ohne aufzusehen oder im Tippen langsamer zu werden. „Ich bin schließlich nicht von gestern. Ich weiß genau, dass ich nicht hier bleiben werde." Der bittere und anklagende Ton in ihrer Stimme störte ihn nicht.

„Ich schicke nur noch schnell den Artikel hier ab und hol meinen neuen Arbeitsauftrag.", fuhr sie fort. Hätte sie ihn angesehen, wäre ihr sein verwundertes Gesicht aufgefallen, bevor er es schnell wieder hinter einer Maske verschwinden ließ.

„Du arbeitest nach wie vor?"

Sie hielt dieses Mal inne und schenkte ihn zwei hochgezogene Augenbrauen und den dazugehörigen (etwas) verächtlichen Blick. „Natürlich arbeite ich nach wie vor. Ich seh nicht ein, diesen tollen Job aufzugeben. Außerdem brauche ich das Geld, so ein Haus hier bezahlt sich nicht von alleine, auch wenn es mir gehört. Internet ist alles, was ich brauche, und das wird es ja dort wohl geben, wo wir hingehen, oder?"

„Es ist nicht mehr nötig, dass du arbeitest. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass du je in dieses Haus zurückkehren wirst.", entgegnete er ruhig. Ihre Zukunft änderte sich mit ihm vollkommen. Das hier war ihr altes Leben als Mensch, als Miko passte sie nicht mehr hierher. Er hätte gedacht, dass sie das erkannt hatte.

„Das sagst du." Sie tippte weiter. „Ich hingegen sage da was ganz anderes. Auch wenn ich jetzt mit dir mitgehen werde, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, da ich mir vorstellen kann, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich mich wehre, werde ich dich irgendwann wieder verlassen, sei es, weil du tot bist, oder ich dich wieder gebannt habe. Eins von beiden, was dir lieber ist, kannst du dir dann aussuchen, der Kraftaufwand dürfte derselbe sein." Die Worte ratterten nur so aus ihr heraus und er fragte sich, wie sie gleichzeitig etwas ganz anderes ebenso schnell schreiben konnte.

Hinter sich ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Schnurren. Die Katze war auch im Zimmer und hatte sich neben der Tür zusammengekauert und grinste wortwörtlich. „Ich werde auch mitgehen.", verkündete sie. Das Geräusch der Tastatur erstarb augenblicklich und Kaeru starrte sie an.

„Warum solltest du mitgehen?" Sie war immer noch verärgert.

„Ich stehe immer noch in deiner Schuld. Daran kann nicht einmal dieser hohe Herr hier was ändern, da mag er noch so grimmig schauen." Ihr Blick war mindestens genauso grimmig wie der von Sesshoumaru, dem ihre Frechheit langsam wohl doch zuviel wurde.

Kaeru seufzte und musste seltsamerweise ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es gefiel ihr, dass ihre Ne-chan nicht einmal Respekt vor diesem hohen Herrn hatte. Es unterstützte sie und ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber, das – im Moment zumindest – keine Angst beinhaltete. Im Krankenhaus, ja, da hatte sie Angst gehabt. Aber sie war verletzt gewesen, hilf-, schutz- und ahnungslos, was alles um sie herum vorging. Jetzt sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Auch wenn sie sein Youki immer noch schwächte und störte, so gewöhnte sie sich allmählich daran und die letzten Tage hatte sie bereits ein wenig von ihren Kräften ausprobieren können. Sie konnte Telekinese! Sehr praktisch, wie sie fand, wenn man auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher saß und umschalten wollte, die Fernbedienung aber außer Reichweite war. Doch es war noch sehr anstrengend, ihr fehlte wohl die Übung. Und dass sie Dämonen spüren und teilweise sogar hören konnte, wusste man ja schon.

Sie versandte die letzte Mail, die gleich mehrere Empfänger hatte und sie informierte, dass sie in einen Spontanurlaub fuhr, und schaltete ihren Laptop aus. Sie klappte ihn zu und fragte die Katze: „Wo sind deine Kinder? Geht es ihnen gut?" Trotz allem waren das ihre Katzen, ihre Tierchen, die sie tief in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um sie, da sie die letzten Tage nicht aufgetaucht waren. Wo schliefen sie? Was aßen sie? Sie seufzte gedanklich.

„Natürlich geht es ihnen gut, sie sind erwachsen und können auf sich selbst aufpassen.", meinte die Katze. Ihr Ton hatte sich sofort geändert. War er bei Sesshoumaru kalt und spottend gewesen, so war er bei Kaeru warm und fürsorglich. Kaeru lächelte erleichtert.

„Sie sind immer noch in der Nähe und passen auf, dass auch ja alle Dämonen wirklich wegbleiben." Ihr Seitenblick traf Sesshoumaru, der inzwischen lässig an der Wand lehnte und wohl einfach wartete. „Vor allem die Starken, die es auf deinen Gast hier abgesehen haben." Dieser Seitenhieb zauberte so etwas wie eine dunkle Wolke auf das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Dämons. Das kalte Gold seiner Augen bohrte sich in das warme Gelb der Katzenaugen.

Verwirrt schaute Kaeru zwischen beiden hin und her. Dämonen? Warum sollten sie Dämonen aufsuchen wollen? Sesshoumaru hatte doch- Die Katze unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Ich will ja nicht meckern hier, obwohl ich einigen Grund dazu schon hätte.", fuhr die Katze fort und ging auf Kaeru zu, um sich vor sie zu setzen. „Aber deine Prägung hat dich für gewisse, gefährliche Dämonen noch interessanter gemacht."

„Was?" Kaeru sprang auf und wütend sah sie den Hundedämon an. „Wie war das?", fragte sie ihn. Hey! Der Gedanke, dass es wenigstens eine gute Sache an dieser Biss-Sache gab, war, dass sie sicher vor allen Dämonen war, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten! Dann schlug sie sich in Gedanken an die Stirn. Wie naiv war sie eigentlich? Hatte sie ihn wirklich für den stärksten Dämon hier gehalten, der keine Feinde hatte? Verdammt! Wahrscheinlich war er der Dämon, der momentan am meisten Feinde hatte, weil er sich in seiner alten Stellung behaupten musste! Manchmal brachte sie ihre blauäugige Weltvorstellung in die schlimmsten Situationen! Wie in diese.

Sesshoumaru seufzte und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Du bist genauso nervig, wie man dich aus den Geschichten kennt, Neko Unaiye.", sagte er an die Katze gewandt. „Und immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Unaiye schnaubte verärgert.

„Ein wenig mehr Respekt, Sesshoumaru, ich habe diese Welt schon bereist, da hing dein Großvater noch an den Zitzen seiner Mutter."

Fragend zog Kaeru ihre Brauen zusammen und schaute ihre Ne-chan an.

„Wie alt bist du denn?", wollte sie wissen. Die Katze sah hoch zu ihr. „Ich bin Neko Unaiye, eine der Stammmütter aller Nekoclans dieses Landes. Ich bin zwar eine der jüngeren, aber trotzdem stolze Jahre alt." Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Sesshoumaru. „Also gut und gerne viermal so alt wie der da."

OK, bin ich jung…, dachte Kaeru und schluckte schwer. Ihre Katze war fast dreitausendsechshundert Jahre alt? Ha!

„Dann ist das aber nicht deine wahre Gestalt, nicht wahr? Du bist sicher eine mächtige Dämonin, solltest du da nicht größer sein?"

„Natürlich. Aber es wäre aufgefallen, wenn ich größer als dein Haus gewesen wäre, oder?"

„Hm.", machte Kaeru und nickte. Da war was dran.

„Und welche Dämonen sind jetzt hinter mir her, weil du mich unbedingt beißen musstest?", hakte sie scharf nach und vermied absichtlich den Begriff Prägung, den Ne-chan verwendet hatte.

„Der Herr des Südens mit all seinen Leuten. Er weiß bereits, dass es dich gibt, wer du bist, was du mit Sesshoumaru zu tun hast und vor allem, dass du seine Schwester getötet hast."

Kaeru setzte sich, als sich die Tragweite in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete. Aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie wieder auf: „Das war seine Schwester?"

Sie sah Sesshoumaru erschrocken an und er seufzte wieder. Diese Katze erzählte mehr, als er wollte, dass Kaeru wusste. Sie machte sich so nur unnötige Sorgen.

„Das mit der Schwester hat nichts mit meinem Biss zu tun, dafür bist du selbst verantwortlich.", begann er endlich. „Aber das verschlimmert die Angelegenheit nicht weiter. Er weiß, wer du bist, das allein reicht ihm schon, der Rest ist nur Nebensache."

Kaeru schaute ihn ungläubig und eindeutig wütend an. Sie war dafür verantwortlich? Dass er seinen Plan ausführte, damit er von dem Fluch befreit wurde?

Sie fühlte, wie mit ihrer Wut ihr Machtpegel anstieg. Auch die anderen beiden mussten das bemerken.

„Um hier eins klarzustellen.", setzte sie an. „Mich, Sakura-Fubuki Kaeru, trifft nicht die geringste Schuld. Du bist verantwortlich für die kommenden Dinge, nicht ich. Du hast hier einen Plan verfolgt, von dem ich nicht auch nur den blassesten Schimmer hatte! Also bring das in Ordnung!"

Er verzog amüsiert seine Lippen zu etwas, das ein Lächeln sein sollte. Es wirkte äußerst fehl am Platz in diesem Gesicht. „Ich finde es interessant, wie du versuchst, mir Befehle zu erteilen." Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich dachte, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich dir unsere Beziehung" – Er betonte das Wort, sodass es spöttisch klang – „zueinander dargestellt habe. Anscheinend blieb doch noch einiges im Unklaren für dich."

„Im Unklaren?" Kaeru verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Für sie war vieles klar. „Du erpresst mich und meinen Gehorsam dir gegenüber, indem du mir drohst, meine restliche Verwandtschaft mütterlicherseits aufzusuchen und dich an ihnen zu rächen. Ich spiele mit, um sie zu schützen. Das ist Punkt eins. Punkt zwei ist, dass du dir dabei meine Kräfte zunutze machen willst, um sie für deine weiteren Pläne sinnvoll einzusetzen. Deshalb der Biss, um mich vor anderen zu schützen, damit ich dir erhalten bleibe und du in Ruhe die letzten Tage anderen Dingen nachgehen konntest. Punkt drei." Sie zählte mit ihrer rechten Hand mit. „Ich bin mir vollkommen im Klaren, dass unsere Beziehung" – auch sie konnte Wörter unglaublich gut und passend betonen, sodass er merkte, wie sehr sie dieses Wort verachtete – „nur solange Bestand hat, wie ich dir von Nutzen bin. Also sei du dir im Klaren, dass du hier kein kleines, dummes Mädchen vor dir hast, das sich dir und deiner Gnade voll und ganz ausliefert, von der es hofft, dass sie sich am Ende zu etwas Gutem entwickelt hat. Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, und auch wenn ich mich von dieser Welt ein Leben lang ferngehalten habe, so weiß ich dennoch genug, um zurechtzukommen. Du hast in mir eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin. Und du solltest Acht geben, dass ich nicht eines Tages stärker sein werde als du, denn darauf beläuft sich mein Ziel. Für mich stehen mein Leben und das meiner Familie an oberster Stelle. Das allein lässt mich mit dir gehen, ohne Widerrede, ohne Kampf, weil ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird – noch nicht – und nur vergeudete Kraft bedeuten würde. Doch meine Ziele werden sich nie ändern, unser Verhältnis jedoch schon, wenn meine Kräfte wachsen, was sie werden." Kurz hielt sie inne und musterte sein Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich mich eines Tages gegen dich stellen werde. Und ich weiß, dass du dagegen arbeiten wirst. Wer gewinnen wird, wird letztendlich meine Entwicklung entscheiden."

„So mag ich das!", störte Ne-chans Stimme die aufgekommene Stille, in der Kaeru und Sesshoumaru einen stummen Kampf ausfochten. „Das nenne ich Kampfgeist, nichts Hinterhältiges, wie ich das von vielen Dämonen kenne, sondern du legst deine Karten offen dar und zeigst ihm seine düstere Zukunft." Sie sprang auf den Tisch und lachte laut. „Sei dir meiner Hilfe versichert, junge Miko. Ich und meine Kinder werden dich unterstützen und zu dir halten, egal was passieren mag." Ihr Blick galt Sesshoumaru.

Er lächelte nur.

„Anscheinend habe ich dich fürs erste unterschätzt." Dann nickte er. „Wir werden sehen, wer am Schluss den Sieg davonträgt, Kaeru. Trotz deiner Worte und der Gefahr, die du ohne Zweifel für Dämonen darstellst, behalte ich dich bei mir bis zum Ende." Seine Wortwahl ärgerte sie, war sie doch kein Ding, das er immer mit sich tragen konnte. „Sogar Euch heiße ich Willkommen in meinem Reich, Neko Unaiye."

Beide Frauen schauten ihn abschätzend an.

„Du musst wirklich große Probleme haben, Sesshoumaru, dass du sogar mich willkommen heißt." Ihr Ton war trocken.

„Ich muss zugeben, du könntest von Vorteil sein."

Die Katze schnaubte wieder und murmelte etwas zu sich selbst, das sich nicht sehr schön anhörte. Dann seufzte sie. Was tat sie nicht für Kaerus Sicherheit? Nie im Leben würde sie sie allein gehen lassen, und das wusste Sesshoumaru sehr genau. Schamlos nutzte er das aus. Aber er sollte wirklich Acht geben. Sie war die Letzte, die er unterschätzen durfte.

„So sei es, dann brechen wir auf."

Kaeru nickte. Sie packte ihren Laptop in den eigens für ihn vorgesehen Rucksack. Wieder wunderte sie sich über die Ruhe, mit der sie das tat. Immerhin verließ sie ihr altes Leben. Packte ein, schloss die Haustür ab, die sie noch hatte reparieren lassen, und ging einfach einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

Aber es war das, was ihr ihre Mutter immer wieder gesagt hatte. Sie entschied letztendlich, was aus ihrem Leben wurde, wo es sie hinführte. Sie hätte kämpfen und sich gegen Sesshoumaru wehren können, doch es war sinnlos, wie sie schon gesagt hatte. Noch war sie zu schwach, sie brauchte mehr Zeit. Doch ihr Wille blieb ihr. Und der sagte ihr, dass sie zurückkommen würde. Sie würde hier wieder leben, mit ihren Tieren. Sie wusste es einfach. Das alles hier war nur eine kurze Unterbrechung. Doch sie wollte sie nutzen und zu ihrem Vorteil auslegen. Sie würde es Sesshoumaru schon zeigen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt war. Nur weil sie jetzt ihrem vermeidlichen Schicksal nachgab, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich beugte. Sie machte nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.


	10. Zwischenprolog

Zwischenprolog

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es jetzt schon regnete. Irgendwann nachts hatte es damit angefangen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört, die Welt schien mal wieder unterzugehen. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor, ihre Welt war die letzten paar Wochen ständig immer wieder mal untergegangen und irgendwie neu erstanden. Sie hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen, das würde sie nur noch mehr demotivieren, und irgendwie musste es ja weitergehen. Aber sie fragte sich, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würde. Mit jedem Untergang und „Neuanfang" wurde sie vor andere Tatsachen gestellt, andere Ausgangspositionen, aus denen sie das Beste machen musste. Keine leichte Aufgabe. Vor allem nicht, wenn die einzige Hilfe, die man hatte, ein dummer, verbohrter, arroganter, egoistischer, engstirniger, uneinsichtiger, unnachgiebiger, gnadenloser, absolut bescheuerter und rücksichtsloser Dämon war!

Kaeru blies sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, versuchte es zumindest. Irgendwo zwischen ihrem schönen Zuhause mit Internet und immer warmer Heizung und jetzt hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren. Sie fror erbärmlich und drückte sich selbst schon fast die Luft ab, so sehr umschlangen ihre Arme ihre Knie, um wenigstens etwas von der Wärme, die ein Durchschnittskörper normalerweise produzieren sollte, bei sich zu behalten und nicht damit den kalten Felsen zu wärmen, auf dem sie saß. Um sie herum war es feucht, auch die Luft selbst hatte viel zu viel Feuchtigkeit, was an dem ständigen Regen lag, und ihre Kleidung klebte klamm an ihrem Körper, und der Wind, der hin und wieder unter dem kleinen Felsvorsprung hindurchfegte, quälte sie zusätzlich noch. Hunger hatte sie auch, und ihr ganzer Körper tat eigentlich nur noch weh. Und wer war Schuld und gab es nicht zu? Oder war schuld und es war ihm egal? Genau.

„Dafür, Sesshoumaru, bring ich dich eigenhändig um, wenn ich meine Kräfte wiederhabe.", versprach sie dem weißhaarigen Dämonenherrscher, der vor ihr an der Wand lehnte und mit verschränkten Armen über das felsige Land schaute, das sich vor ihnen auftat.

Er reagierte nicht, aber das war sie ja gewohnt. Seit sie hier waren, war er sogar noch wortkarger geworden. Und wo war hier? Ha! Im Japan des 19. Jahrhunderts! Gott, sie würde einen verflucht, verdammten Weg finden, diesen hassenswerten Dämon wieder in einen Hund zu verwandeln! Dann würde sie ihn wie einen Pudel scheren lassen, ihn kastrieren (vielleicht sogar eigenhändig, so schwer konnte das ja nicht sein, je nach dem, wie viel der Tierarzt verlangen würde. Sie würde die Baumschere nehmen!) und dann nach China schicken und essen lassen! Oder in einen Hundezwinger mit tollwütigen Kampfhunden einpferchen! Und am Ende würde sie ihn mit derselben Gnade, die er bei ihr immer so schön anwandte, einschläfern!

Ihre Mordpläne für Sesshoumaru wurden in letzter Zeit immer kreativer, manchmal malte sie sie ihm auch so richtig schön aus, aber auch das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Denn sie konnte ihm nichts mehr tun. Ihre Kräfte waren weg. Alle. Ausnahmslos. Und sie hatte ihre Telekinese so geliebt! Der Rest war ja ganz in Ordnung, dass es weg war, es hatte ihr mehr Probleme als sonst was verschafft, aber mit ihren Gedanken Dinge zu bewegen war unschlagbar gewesen… Auch daran hatte Sesshoumaru Schuld. Er hatte Schuld, dass sie überhaupt erst ihre Kräfte erweckt hatte, dass sie hier in der Vergangenheit festsaßen und dass sie ihre Kräfte wieder verloren hatte. Und es war ihm egal!

Sie presste ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie. Ihr war so kalt!

Sie waren mitten im Nirgendwo. Man könnte ja meinen, dass es zu dieser Zeit noch mehr Bauern und allgemein Landbevölkerung als zu Kaerus Zeit gab, aber Fehlanzeige, nicht da, wo sie waren. Hier war niemand, nur ein paar stinkende Dämonen, die hinter ihnen her waren.

Aber von Anfang an: Dieser unglaublich kluge und weitsichtige Idiot von einem Dämon hatte die glorreiche Idee gehabt, alle Probleme auf einen Schlag zu lösen, indem er in die Vergangenheit reiste, zu dem Zeitpunkt, da er in einen normalen Hund von Kaerus über alles gepriesener Ururgrossmutter verwandelt wurde. Zeitreisen war für so tolle, hohe Dämonen wohl kein Problem, zumindest nicht, wenn sie eine äußerst fähige Miko zu ihrer Verfügung hatten.

Also war geplant worden, man hatte Kaerus Cousine Ay-chan entführt, um sie ein wenig zu unterrichten und ja unter Kontrolle zu halten, hatte sie ein Ritual einstudieren lassen, dass sie und Sesshoumaru quer durch Raum und Zeit bringen sollte, und dabei wohl einfach vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Kaerus Kräfte draufgehen würden. War ja auch nicht wichtig, oder? Sesshomaru lebte ewig und müsste nicht in die Zukunft zurück, und Kaeru…sie hatte ihre Pflicht wohl dann erfüllt. Super, wirklich. War jetzt verständlich, warum sie mal wieder stinksauer auf diesen Dämon war? Sie hoffte es.

Verwirrend war für sie nur, warum er sie nach wie vor mitnahm. Rein theoretisch hätte er sie, sobald sie hier in der Vergangenheit gelandet waren, einfach stehen lassen können. Aber er hatte sogar darauf bestanden, dass sie mit ihm kam, indem er sie einfach gepackt und mitgezerrt hatte. Sie waren dann auch gleich ein paar Dämonen begegnet, die Sesshomaru mit seinem Schwert niedergemäht hatte (er hatte es mitgenommen, davor hatte es schön versiegelt in einer alten, baufälligen Hütte vor sich hingemodert, was Dämonen nicht überall so rumliegen hatten…). Es war ein mächtiges Katana, keine Frage, ein mächtig böses Katana, genau wie sein Herr. Und es wurde nicht wärmer!

Sie sprang auf. Sie musste ihren Kreislauf in Schwung bringen, der eiskalte Felsen würde sonst noch ihr Tod sein. Sie rieb sich ihre Hände und blies hinein und sprang an Ort und Stelle auf und ab. Aber nicht einmal das brachte Sesshomaru dazu, sich einmal nach ihr umzusehen. Egoist.

Hoffentlich sackte ihr Kreislauf nicht gleich in den Keller, nachdem sie ihr Herz etwas schneller zum schlagen gebracht hatte. Ihr Blutzucker musste sonst wo sein, da war sie ein wenig empfindlich. Aber gab es im 19. Jahrhundert hier überhaupt schon Schokolade oder so etwas? Also so richtige Zuckerbomben? Sicher weniger… Honig wäre super, aber dafür musste sie erst einmal wen finden, der welchen gelagert hatte, denn für Bienen war es zu spät und zu kalt im Jahr.

„Sesshomaru, bitte!" Sie hasste es, wenn sie dieses Wort sagen musste. Doch er schien es zu genießen und zeigte oft dann erst irgendeine Reaktion, wenn sie Bitte gesagt hatte. „Ich erfriere! Ich bin nach wie vor ein Mensch und wir sind nun mal ab Null Grad etwas empfindlich! Vor allem, wenn unsere Klamotten nass sind."

Yuhuu, er sah sie schon mal an. Und zwar ähnlich begeistert, wie sie ihn. Sie hatte aufgehört zu springen und krallte ihre Hände unter ihre Achseln in den Stoff ihres Pullovers. Jeans und Pullover, dazu normale Turnschuhe, nicht mal eine Jacke. Wirklich, perfekt.

„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte er unfreundlich.

„Tot umfallen, das wär schon mal ein Anfang!", giftete sie zurück. „Was weiß ich! Du hast das hier geplant! Du wirst uns doch wohl in die Nähe von einem Haus oder so manövriert haben, oder? Ich brauch dringend trockene Kleider und am besten eine große Feuerstelle, zudem'ne heiße Suppe und gehörig Nachtisch, sonst kipp ich dir in der nächsten halben Stunde um, zum einen wegen Unterzucker und zum anderen wegen akutem Erfrieren!"

„Dann wärst du still." Er sah wieder nach draußen. Kaerus Augen wurden groß und größer. Sie bückte sich und griff nach einem besonders eckigen, scharfkantigen Stein und warf ihn mit aller Kraft nach ihm. Doch ohne sich umzusehen, hob er einfach seine Hand und fing ihn ab. Als wäre nichts, ließ er ihn fallen und ignorierte sie weiterhin.

„Fein!", zischte sie. „Du willst es ja nicht anders!"

Sie ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich dicht neben ihn und umarmte ihn einfach. Wenn er nicht fror, hieß das, dass er warm sein musste.

Das schien ihn dann doch zu überraschen und verwundert, vielleicht auch erschrocken (muahaha!) hob er seine Arme, weshalb sie sich schnell nur noch fester an ihn drückte. Und…er war wirklich warm! Ihr ausgekühlter Körper nahm sofort den Temperaturunterschied wahr und schlang automatisch nur noch fester die Arme um Sesshomarus breite Brust. Sie barg ihr Gesicht über seinem Herzen und entspannte sich ein wenig, während er sich anspannte.

„Was tust du da?", knurrte er. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Youki stieg, doch fühlte nichts dergleichen. Ihre Kräfte waren wirklich weg. Alle aufgebraucht, um sie hierher zu schaffen. Dieser Mistkerl.

„Ich versuche, zu überleben." Sie kuschelte sich regelrecht an ihn, nur ein letzter Rest Stolz verbat es ihr, ihre klammen Hände unter sein Hemd wandern zu lassen, um direkt auf seiner heißen Haut zu liegen und sich dort zu wärmen. „Du weißt schon, dass Menschen an Unterkühlung sterben können?"

„Ja, aber das dauert länger, als du der Kälte bisher ausgesetzt warst. Geh weg von mir!" Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte, doch sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

„Du bist selbst Schuld.", nuschelte sie gegen sein Hemd. „Also lass mich!"

„Kaeru, ich habe kein Problem damit, dir die Arme zu brechen.", drohte er ihr mit tiefer Stimme. Das ließ sie aufsehen. Sein Blick war wütend und kalt zugleich. Dummer Dämon.

„Schön, dann kann ich mir auch gleich draußen im Regen den Tod holen! Dann geht's schneller!" Abrupt trat sie weg von ihm und ging in den Regen hinaus. Es war wirklich ein Sauwetter, wo man nicht mal einen Hund vor die Tür setzte (außer, er hieß Sesshomaru Schrägstrich Lucky). Die Welt um sie herum war durch einen grauen Schleier kaum erkennbar, der sich sofort eisigkalt über Kaeru ergoss. Sie knurrte verhalten und machte sich daran, über die vielen Felsen, die hier verstreut lagen, abzusteigen. Ihr kleiner, unfreundlicher Unterschlupf lag auf einem flachen Hang. Sie mussten eher in der Mitte Japans sein, da die Landschaft eindeutig montan war. Nur wo genau, das wusste sie nicht. Man hatte ihr nur das Bild von dem Ort beschrieben, zu dem sie mussten, und die Zeit anhand von Sternenkonstellationen (die sie allen Ernstes hatte auswendig lernen müssen).

Hoffentlich ging es Ay-chan und den anderen gut. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie sie wieder sehen würde, und ob überhaupt! Aber Ne-chan würde sicher auf Ay-chan aufpassen, sie vielleicht ärgern und in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber was wäre, wenn sie wirklich nicht mehr nach Hause konnte? Wenn Sesshomaru hier zweimal leben würde, einmal als verwandelter Hund ein andermal als zeitreisender Dämon aus der Zukunft, und eben überleben und in Kaerus eigentlicher Gegenwart ihre Familie leiden lassen würde, weil sie dann nicht mehr da war? Weil sie in der Vergangenheit gestorben war? Sie fluchte leise. Sie musste sich dringend was einfallen lassen. Entweder sie musste es schaffen, sich beide oder nur sich nach Hause zu bringen, oder Sesshomaru hier endgültig erledigen. Doch ihre Chancen dafür waren gegen minus Unendlich gegangen. Sie war genau betrachtet nicht einmal mehr eine Miko, nur ein normaler, schwacher Mensch. Der einem Dämon nix entgegensetzen konnte. Also keinem Dämon wie Sesshomaru. Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Sie rutschte über die Steine dahin, immer weiter weg. Inzwischen war sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt, schniefte eigentlich ununterbrochen und ihr Körper hatte es wohl schon aufgegeben, durch Zittern mehr Wärme zu erzeugen. Auch sie dachte inzwischen, dass das aussichtslos und vergeudete Liebesmüh war.

Hm…Sie musste sich was ausdenken! Also, wenn sie nicht überleben konnte und auch nicht zurück in ihre Zeit konnte, dann musste sie andere finden, die das dann für sie übernahmen, die ihre Familie in der Zukunft beschützten. Sollte sie eine Art Geheimbund gründen? Oder eine eigene Familie, mit der generationenübergreifenden Aufgabe, ihre Verwandten in der Zukunft zu retten? Mit welchem Mann denn bitteschön? Ihre Gedanken wurden immer besser. Und kamen zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis.

Sie kam am Fuß des Hangs an. Sie hatte ja nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Konnte. In welche Richtung sollte sie gehen? Sie hatten das Jahr 1859, da gab es sogar noch Samurai! Und sie war hier gestrandet. Vielleicht fand sie ja irgendwo Eisenbahnschienen, denen sie folgen konnte, falls man schon Eisenbahnen gebaut hatte… Ab wann hatten die damit begonnen? Sie und ihre Geschichtskenntnisse. Hätte sie nur mal besser aufgepasst.

Der Wind suchte sie wieder heim. Ihre Lippen waren sicher schon blau. Ihre Nase fühlte sie schon gar nicht mehr, von ihren Händen und Füßen ganz zu schweigen. Alles war-

„Eine kleine Menschenfrau? Hier?"

Sie sprang vor Schreck zur Seite und drehte sich gleichzeitig um. Da stand jemand! Oh mein Gott, jemand war da einfach-

Da stand Zareki.

Zareki, der Herr des Nordens. Der schwarze Wolf höchstpersönlich.

„Zareki?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Kälte.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen und schien sehr verwundert. „Eine Menschenfrau, die meinen Namen kennt. Noch ungewöhnlicher. Woher kennst du mich, kleines Mädchen?"

Kaeru kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Ihr wurde klar, warum er sie wohl von Anfang an so genannt hatte. Stimmte ja! Wenn sie hier war, dann hatte Zareki sie in der Zukunft bereits gekannt! Er hatte sich an alles erinnert, was sie jetzt – also in der Vergangenheit – erst tun würde! Was würde das alles sein? Langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen von diesem vielen Um-die-Ecke-denken!

„Ich-", setzte sie an, wurde aber von Sesshomaru unterbrochen, der ebenfalls plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts einfach aufgetaucht war. Ja, kaum kam ein anderer Dämon, konnte auch er sich bewegen.

„Sie reist mit mir." Seine Stimme war so kalt wie der Regen. Er schien auch den Zareki der Vergangenheit nicht sonderlich zu mögen, obwohl er wohl egal in welcher Zeit ständig mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.

„Sesshomaru?" Jetzt war der Herr des Nordens sichtlich verblüfft. „Du lebst?"

„Natürlich." Ein ganz klein wenig hörte man gekränkten Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraus. Aber wirklich nur ein ganz klein wenig.

„Aber…es geht das Gerücht, dass du tot bist. Oder, schlimmer noch, dass dich eine Miko all deiner Kräfte beraubt hat." Zarekis Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er wusste, dass einen Sesshomaru solche Gerüchte trotz aller zur Schau gestellter Gleichgültigkeit zutiefst ärgern mussten. Sie ihm auf die Nase zu binden, war sicher ein unglaublicher Genuss. Kaeru grinste.

„Nicht alle Kräfte.", warf sie ein und beide Dämonen starrten sie an. Honigsüß lächelte sie Sesshomaru an. Dann wandte sie sich barsch an Zareki.

„Was machst du hier? Soweit ich weiß, und ich musste es mir schwer zusammenreimen, da mir ja keiner was sagen will, sind wir mitten in Japan, also weit weg von deinem Reich. Apropos also auch von deinem Reich." Sie sah Sesshomaru an. „Was genau machen wir also hier? Sesshomaru?"

„Ein Mensch, der so vertraulich mit dir umspringt? Und auch mit mir…" Auch Zareki sah Sesshomaru an. „Wer ist sie?"

„ICH!" Kaeru schnippte mit dem Finger, damit Zareki sie wieder ansah. Sie hasste es, wenn man einfach über sie hinwegredete. „Heiße Kaeru. Und wir kennen uns. Und ich kenn ihn da. Und da ich ihn nicht mag, red ich mit ihm, wie's mir passt. Und mit dir red ich so, weil du eigentlich ganz in Ordnung bist für einen Dämon und auch mit mir sehr vertraulich sprichst."

„Kaeru." Sesshomaru sagte nur ihren Namen, aber in einem Ton, der ihr wohl das Reden verbieten sollte. Zareki schaute sie verwirrter an als zuvor.

„Wie, wir kennen uns? Ich sehe dich zum ersten Mal, kleiner Mensch. Auch wenn ich mir nicht jeden Mensch merke, der mir über den Weg läuft."

„Warum soll ich nicht mit ihm reden?", fragte sie aber Sesshomaru. Sein Blick schien sie warnen zu wollen, es nicht zu weit zu treiben, aber hey. Ihr war kalt, sie starb vermutlich die nächsten Tage an einer Lungenentzündung und hatte Hunger. Sprich, sie konnte jetzt unausstehlich sein, beste Voraussetzungen, um Sesshomaru zu ärgern und sich so an ihm zu rächen. Sollte sie diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen?

„Wir kommen aus der Zukunft." Natürlich nicht! Jede Möglichkeit, Sesshomaru zu ärgern, musste bis aufs Äußerste ausgenutzt werden! Sie lächelte wieder lieb und süß. Sesshomaru schien kurz davor zu sein, sie einfach hier und jetzt zu töten. Gut, blieb ihr der langsame Tod einer Lungenentzündung in einem Jahrhundert ohne Antibiotika erspart. Oder hatten die 1859 schon Penicillin erfunden? Nein, das kam erst in der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts.

„Eine lange Geschichte.", fuhr sie an Zareki gewandt fort. „Sesshomaru hat mich ausgenutzt und mir all meine Kräfte mit einer dummen Zeitreise entzogen. Jetzt will er mich durch einen langsamen Erfrierungs- und Verhungertod sterben lassen. Er ist immer sehr darauf bedacht, als sehr grausamer Dämon rüberzukommen, ich bin das neue Vorzeigebeispiel dafür. Also, welche Gerüchte hast du genau gehört? Weißt du, wo diese Miko zufällig steckt, die angeblich Sesshomaru in einen Hund verwandelt hat?" Wenn sie den Hund fand und ihn kalt machte…würde sie ein Paradoxon erschaffen, oder aber ein neues Paralleluniversum öffnen – je nach Theorie – aber auf jeden Fall würde sie ihre Familie in der Zukunft vor Sesshomaru retten!

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass er in einen Hund verwandelt wurde." Er sah Sesshomaru an und schien nur noch schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken zu können.

Von Sesshomaru kam nur ein genervter Seufzer.

„Kaeru, wenn das hier vorbei ist, bring ich dich um, langsam und schmerzhaft."

„Wow, du hast mir noch nie direkt damit gedroht, mich umzubringen. Nur immer meine Familie hätte dran glauben müssen." Sie nickte anerkennend. „Warum lässt du mich überhaupt noch am Leben? Immerhin brauchst du mich ja nicht mehr, oder? Ich hab keine Kräfte mehr, und da du ewig lebst, wirst du sicher einfach ab hier weiterleben, wo dein anderes Ich gerade auf vier haarigen Pfoten durch die Gegend läuft. Oder nicht?"

„Wer sagt, dass du keine Kräfte mehr hast?" Es schien nicht geklappt zu haben, ihn mit ihren Worten noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen. Er hatte jetzt sogar einen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck und schien den Spieß umdrehen zu wollen.

„Na, das spür ich doch! Ich könnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob ihr beiden Dämonen seid, obwohl ich es ja weiß! Du musst es doch auch fühlen, dass an mir nichts mehr von einer Miko ist!"

Jetzt lächelte er sie an, aber es war überheblich und schien ihr nicht gerade subtil zu sagen: Schlag mir ins Gesicht.

„Du hast deine Kräfte nach wie vor. Ich habe sie nur versiegelt."

Noch mehr Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus, aber es war dieses Mal kalte, blanke Wut auf Sesshomaru. Dieser dreckige Bastard! Dieser-

„Eine Miko? Beeindruckend, Sesshomaru, ich fühle keine dämonischen Energien an ihr. Dein Siegel scheint perfekt zu sein.", mischte sie Zareki mit ein.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten mein Youki in ihren Körper gespeist. Ich musste es einfach wieder aktivieren und über ihre Kraftzentren legen."

„Aah, eine geniale Taktik. Das Youki hat sich mit ihr verbunden und fällt deswegen nicht mehr auf. Sehr beeindruckend."

„Du hast meine Kräfte versiegelt?", fragte sie Sesshomaru leise.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich kann das Siegel jederzeit öffnen und wieder schließen."

„Dann öffne es, wenn du dich traust!", schmiss sie ihm vor den Kopf. „Los! Du bist doch so…Gnaa!" Sie warf die Arme in die Höhe. Aber er beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr.

„Also, Sesshomaru, was machst du hier in der neutralen Zone mit einer Miko?", wollte Zareki da wissen. Das Thema war für sie beide einfach abgehakt.

Sesshomaru sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Ich muss einige Probleme beheben. Eines davon hat mit ihrer Ahnin zu tun, die hier lebt. Die Miko Seniba."

Zarekis Augenbrauen ruckten sofort ganz weit nach oben. Ungläubig fragte er: „Seniba? Jeder macht einen riesigen Bogen um sie und ihr Land. So etwas Launisches hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen, nichts ist sicher vor ihr, ob Dämon oder Mensch."

Kaeru fragte sich – nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ihre Wut brachte ihr jetzt eh nichts – ob Zareki ihnen das einfach so glaubte mit der Zukunft und der Zeitreise. Er fragte gar nicht weiter nach…

„Besonders schlimm ist es, seit sie ihr Balg gekriegt hat." Zareki schüttelte den Kopf.

Kaeru verschränkte die Arme. Ihr war immer noch kalt, aber das interessierte nach wie vor niemanden. Sesshomaru brauchte sie also doch noch. Etwa, weil er zurückwollte? Aber warum? Außerdem lebte sie nicht ewig. Er musste also etwas in naher Zukunft mit ihr vorhaben. Ach, er konnte sie wirklich mal! Sie drehte sich um und stakste davon.

„Kaeru. Zwing mich nicht, dir neben deinen Armen auch noch die Beine zu brechen."

„Sag mir das noch einmal, nachdem du dein bescheuertes Siegel geöffnet hast!", hielt sie ihm angriffslustig entgegen. „In meinem Zustand kann jeder große Sprüche klopfen. Da ist nichts dabei." Sie ging einfach weiter, nach links, wo sie dachte, einen kleinen ausgetretenen Weg ausmachen zu können. Er konnte sie echt mal. Außerdem würde er ihr nichts brechen. Brüche, schwere Brüche mit offenen Wunden konnten in so einer Zeit tödlich enden, taten es wohl auch sicher zu 80%! Und wenn er sie brauchte, konnte er das nicht riskieren. Also ging sie schön unbehelligt weiter, und ließ die beiden Dämonen einfach zurück. Bald schon sah sie sie nicht einmal mehr, weil der Regen dichter geworden war.

„Sie weiß nicht, dass sie genau auf eine Klippe zugeht?", fragte Zareki Sesshomaru leise, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Sie wird es schon früh genug merken."

Sesshomaru erklärte weiter seine Lage und gab Zareki das vereinbarte Symbol aus der Zukunft, um sich dessen Unterstützung zu sichern, bis die friedliche Unterhaltung zwei der stärksten Dämonen des Landes durch einen gedämpften Angstschrei unterbrochen wurde. Sesshomaru knurrte verärgert und stürzte augenblicklich in die Richtung los, in die Kaeru verschwunden war. Dass diese Frau nicht einmal allein sein konnte, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten!

Er fand sie direkt am Rand der Klippe und sie war nicht allein. Ein Mann stand vor ihr, ein Katana hoch erhoben, an dem bereits Blut klebte. Wie groß war bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass man sofort nach fünf Minuten in dieser Einöde einem Mörder über den Weg lief? Man sollte meinen gleich Null. Kaeru belehrte mal wieder alle eines Besseren.

Sesshomaru machte kurzen Prozess und schleuderte den Angreifer einfach über die Klippe. Sein Schrei war ein paar Sekunden lang zu hören, bis er abrupt abbrach und Sesshomarus feines Gehör den Aufprall und die brechenden Knochen vernahm. Dann sah er wütend Kaeru an, die vor ihm lag und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zur Klippe starrte. Sie atmete zittrig und er hörte ihr Herz rasen. Und er roch ihr Blut.

„Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte er sie barsch. Zareki tauchte hinter ihr auf einem Felsen auf und ging in die Hocke. Neugierig schaute er Kaeru an, die nicht auf Sesshomarus Worte reagierte.

„Warum hat er mich angegriffen?" Sie sah endlich hoch zu ihm, total verwirrt. Zareki antwortete ihr.

„So wie er gerochen hat, gehört er zum Clan der Han. Er hat deiner Familie offiziell den Krieg erklärt. Anscheinend war er in der Nähe, um sich an die alte Seniba ranzuschleichen. Und da bist du ihm über den Weg gelaufen, er hat dich wohl verwechselt."

„Warum führt jemand Krieg mit – oh." Stimmte ja, die ewige Verfolgung ihrer Familie. Sie fasste sich wieder. Was für eine beschissene Welt! Nicht nur Sesshomaru und eine Lungenentzündung drohten ihr hier mit dem Tod, sondern auch wildfremde Krieger! Immerhin war ihr Humor wieder da. Dann konnte der Rest nicht halb so schlimm sein. Sie richtete sich auf, doch zuckte gleich zusammen. Zareki hinter ihr sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Mädchen, das sieht gar nicht gut aus."

„Gott, ich will nicht wissen, wie mein Rücken aussieht…", murmelte Kaeru. Sie war nichts ahnend und total auf die weite Leere dieser Landschaft vertrauend an der Klippe ein wenig entlang gegangen (nachdem sie beinahe runtergestürzt war, der Boden war hinter einer Ecke einfach weg gewesen!), als plötzlich ein Schrei ertönt war und etwas Scharfes ihren Rücken gestreift hatte. Ein Mann in Samurairüstung war aufgetaucht, hatte ihr böse Verwünschungen und Flüche entgegengespuckt und sich wieder auf sie gestürzt, doch er hatte die Rechnung nicht mit einem schnellen Sesshomaru gemacht, der Kaeru ja noch brauchte.

Heute. War. Definitiv. Nicht. Ihr. Tag.

Da der erste Schock verklungen war, brannte ihr Rücken wie Feuer. Hey, aber einen Vorteil hatte das Blut, das sich wohl grad über ihren Rücken und ihr Hinterteil ergoss! Es war warm!

Sie stemmte sich fluchend hoch und drehte ihren Kopf soweit nach hinten, wie sie konnte. Das sah wirklich ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Das war sehr viel Blut.

Und Hunger, Unterzucker, Unterkühlung und akuter Blutverlust und der Anblick von diesem Blut nach einem Angriff und Beinahe-Mord ließen endlich ihren Körper die Kontrolle übernehmen. Sie schwankte gefährlich und ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut so laut, dass sie von den anderen beiden nichts mehr hörte, ihre Atmung ging schnell und flach, und ihr wurde unglaublich übel. Nicht ihr Tag, so gar nicht ihr Tag! Und der morgige versprach nicht besser zu werden.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Felsen und kämpfte gegen eine Ohnmacht an. Sie wollte trotz allem nicht einfach umkippen! Sie wollte-

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr warm. Ihr Rücken hörte auf zu brennen, sondern kribbelte angenehm, es kitzelte sie sogar. Die Übelkeit verschwand, nur der Hunger blieb, doch wirkte gar nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch Augenblicke davor. Und sie spürte die beiden Dämonen um sich herum.

Sesshomaru hatte sein Siegel geöffnet. Ihre Kräfte waren wieder alle da! Auch ihre Heilkräfte, die sofort ans Werk gingen. Doch wenn sie die wieder hatte, dann bedeutete das auch…

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und schleuderte Sesshomaru so viel geballte Macht entgegen, wie sie mit einem Schlag aufbringen konnte. Er drehte sich elegant zur Seite und entging so ihrem Angriff und schnaubte nur geringschätzig. Sie knurrte und formte mit ihren Händen Siegel, sie wollte ihn wenigstens erwischen! Es sollte zischen und brutzeln, wenn ihre reinigende Energie ihn erfasste!

„Mich in deinem geschwächten Zustand einfach anzugreifen." Sesshomaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich von meinem Großmut, dir kurz deine Kräfte zurückzugeben, damit du dich heilen kannst."

„Großmut? Bleib stehen, bleib stehen! Und mein Großmut macht aus dir nur einen Terrier, anstatt dich wegzupusten!", fauchte sie zurück, doch er blieb natürlich nicht stehen. Plötzlich war er hinter ihr, berührte sie aber nicht. Ihr ganzer Körper schien geradezu zu glühen vor Macht, die aus allen Poren strömte, einzig und allein aus dem Grund, Sesshomaru wehzutun! Sie wirbelte herum, doch er tauchte gleich wieder hinter ihr auf, und dasselbe Spiel wiederholten sie dreimal, bis sie aufgab und einfach stehen blieb.

„Sesshomaru!", rief sie einfach nur aus. Dann hörte sie ein leises Lachen von links und sah auf zu Zareki, der nach wie vor auf seinem Felsen stand und sich das ganze mit angesehen hatte. Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Und du hör auf zu lachen! Stattdessen könntest du mir helfen!", giftete sie den anderen Dämon an.

Er kicherte. „Tut mir leid, meine Kleine, aber vor dem hohen Sesshomaru-sama habe ich mehr Angst und Respekt als vor dir. Also werd ich mich in seine Angelegenheit nicht einmischen."

Sesshomaru schaute ihn düster an und legte seine Hand dann auf Kaerus Schulter.

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Nein!", keifte sie sofort. „Wie auch? Ich hab nach wie vor Hunger! Und es ist nach wie vor arschkalt! Und ich bin nach wie vor total durchnässt!" Warum also diese dumme Frage?

„Wenn ihr wollt, ich hab in der Nähe eine kleine Hütte beschlagnahmt.", bot sich Zareki an. „Auch mit etwas zu essen."

„Siehst du, Sesshomaru, so geht das." Sie drehte sich nach ihm um und zeigte auf Zareki. „Wenn du nur ein bisschen mehr wie er wärst, würde ich viel lieber und besser meine ganzen Pflichten erfüllen, die du mir so schön den lieben langen Tag aufhalst!"

Sesshomaru regierte nicht, schaute sie nur wie so oft ausdruckslos an. Doch er tat trotzdem was. Kaeru blinzelte. Ihr Rücken hatte aufgehört zu kribbeln und zog stattdessen ein wenig schmerzhaft. Und auch ihr Gespür für die Dämonen war wieder weg.

„Es geht dir besser.", stellte Sesshomaru nur fest und ging dann einfach an ihr vorbei. Sprachlos starrte sie ihm hinterher. „Wir verbringen die Nacht bei Zareki, dir zuliebe.", informierte er sie. Zareki sprang von seinem Felsen und schloss zu ihm auf, keiner schaute zu ihr zurück, ob sie ihnen auch folgte. Sie wichen nur den Steinen wie im Schlaf aus, die sie nach ihnen beiden warf.


End file.
